Shane 10 Alien hero Season 1
by gm goodyeat
Summary: after five years of giveing up the hero work shane must nuse the Omnitrix to stop a new evil with his sister jade and her old foe Tracy they must work Togetehr to stop this new danger and make sure they can save the world
1. Hero Returns part 1

Note this story take place five years after shane 10 now lets get on with the story

Episode 1 Hero Returns part 1

we are shown in a dark room with two men in suits are talking

So what did are leader say ? asked the older man

he says that something been spying on her work he said but i know who he is and show a picter of a older man

So it is ben 10 ? he asked Crop will deal with him than walks off

we are shown at the Ligbery with a older shane doing some work at the Ligbey computer

shane was 16 years old with a Dark green hoodie black jeans white shoes messy brown hair

okay just about done smiled shane than lode it to his stick and gets ready to go home

as he was geting his stuff from his bag he see the picter of his old days when he was a crime fighter

Than close his eyes and renamber the good times and close the door

Than gets to his bike not before his bully dash tomson bush him

all right shane smiled dash hand over some of your lunch said

Look i dont have any said shane why dont you leave me alone

than as dash was about to punch him one of the staff show up and leave him alone

Than shane takes his bike and leave and heads to Buger world to get something to eat

As he was eating his buger he looks at the tv talking about whats been going on at new city

welcome to new city said the news woman as you now know it has been five years after the alien hero was last seance and wear ever he is i hope he is haveing a good life now

Yeah thanks smiled shane than looks at a picter on his phone with a younger him with ben and jade and renamber the reason why he leaft

Maybe i shold talk to him he said than finese his meal and gets on his bike to head to ben house

Than as he stop his bike he was about to go to the door and stops him self

What im i doing ? asked shane he is the reason why i leaft anyway it is always good to make a new start said shane than knowks on the doors and nothing happend

Than go around the back and see the door open

Okay better have a look said shane and go in and saw the place ransack

Okay what happend ? asked shane than saw two men in black suits

hey what are you doing ? asked shane geting his first up to fight

Oh grate the kids hear ? said one of the suits

we better get out ht other suit replied than one frew a smock bomb and they get alway

Oh man they got alway said shane than saw a brown box thats says to shane and he opens it

than a hologem of ben shows up

Shane heylook i know you must hate me now and you dont want to talk to me but i need you to know this someone is after you and me he said to him and place keep the Omitricks safe he said and it truns off

what ? asked shane

Than he gets on his bike and heads room

At his house shane mother is with his baby hafe sister emma as she was feedig her she see shane runging up to his room

Shane no runging in the house said his mum

Than see barry moveing some box

shane runging to his room

hey whats the fire joke Barry

Long story said a worried shane and go in to look ware the Omitricks is

And looks in a old box looks and see some of his old gen rex comics and finds the box opens it and finds the Omitricks

Well it looks okay said shane and puts it back on his arm

Yeah just like old times he said as he renamber why he stop being a hero

Than At a oldsubway shane sister jade who was much older who had Knee highs a dark blue Skirt and a blue Sweater with pink classies

Than show off her new powers to make a pink dog from her hands and people put money in the pot

Thank you smiled jade

Nice show said a voice and she look to see her brother shane

Nice to know magic show payed off he said

Shane smiled jade and runs up to hug him

Just came back from the summer smiled jade

Thats good to know smiled shane but you know mum said she wanted you back home as soon as you got back

I know sorry bro smiled jade just got fans to keep happy hey do you want any food ? she asked

outside of a subway shane shows the Messige from ben

So thats what it said ? asked jade

Sure did said shane he said someone was after me as well

Do you know who it is ? asked jade

I dont know said shane but the problem is i got this back on

The Omitricks ? asked jade

Yes said shane but you know why i gave up the hero stuff

I know said jade

Than someone on his phone go off and show someone on it at a old warehouse

We better have a look said shane

true said jade

Than they head to the old warehouse

And they look around

Okay so how come anytime so one go to a warehouse a mad man with a gun show up

Hey thats to true smiled shane

Than a mask alien see them and stops

I see you are shane goodman said the alien

Wait how do you know my name ? asked shane

Easy than his mask come off I am Aro i was once a part of ben old team in his younger days

Look we need your help said shane we need to find him

Than i will help said Aro i seen the men in suits before and know when to find them

At top of a old train they look around and see a young 17 year old girl geting out of her car

Thats Tracy 12 said a shock shane how on earth she get out of the Null void ? asked shane

You know her ? asked Aro

Kind of do replied shane when i was a kid i nuse to battle her she was number 3 next to caros and miles he replied

Than see a van of the two suits he saw

Thats them replied jade just like you said

okay lets take them down hard and fast smiled shane than get the Omirtricks and slams it but nothing happend

whats wrong with it ? asked shane than starts hiting it

Than The two men see them

Oh grate they found us

than out of nowear more suits show up

Okay ? asked shane more suits grate

Reanmber take down the leader first said Aro and gets ready to fight

And so dose jade than the two men get alway and Tracy fights jade as well and Abesords the metal from her car

Than something happend to Shane Omitricks it somehow Recalibrated it self and look more like a power ranger morpher

OKay so it update it self said shane im cool with that and open it to find new aliens

I never seen them before than see one that look like a white bear

Okay maybe this one said shane and slams it and become a white/blue bear with silver and black body armor and the Omitricks simple on his chest

and spock in a log cutter voice

avalanche he screamd

Than nuse his power to bring the rocks up to take down some suits

Than nuse his ice power to make a wall

Hey not bad smiled Avalanche than made a ice sword

Mace whiteman eat your hart out he said with a smile

Than the two men got alway

Hey what about my pay said Tracy than gets knowk out when jade made a pink fist and take her out

When tracy weak up she find her self in a cage

Okay can you place let me out ? asked Tracy what ever i did i diont do it

okay tell us who them sure you talk too said jade

I dont know said Tracy what i know is they said they wanted some tech from me that all

I trust her said shane

what ? asked jade why

well i can tell when people do not tell the truth and i have to say she dose not know

well i did found this said tracy it from them suits

good i can nuce it to track them down

Look tracy when i let you out

Look what ever i did in the past i want to make right said Tracy and as soon as the Gage is gone they sake hands

Okay lets go said shane and they head to find the suits

end of episode 1


	2. Hero Returns part 2

Episode 2 Hero Returns part 2

At Tracy car shane and shane and Aro are driveing as outside jade is nuseing her power to track the suits

Shane was loking at the reboot Omitricks at the ten new alien

I dont know them all said shane ware is sonic scream ultron whirlwind ? he asked

Shane why dont you think about the problem at hand ? asked Tracy

Oh right sorry said shane than jade stops and they see a Old Fectory

Okay i think thats are stop said shane

Than they open the door to have a look around and saw some box of wepons from alien planets

Okay so why do some guys in suits need this stuff ? asked Tracy as she look around

than the Lights trun on and some Kights in Armor show up

Stop monsters said the kights

okay who are they ? asked Tracy

they are name the Forver kights expland shane ben told me story about them

Well it looks like we did not find the suits but we found them said Tracy than Thoes a meatl pole and become meatl and gets ready to fight

Okay better get ready smiled jade than made a pink Hammer from her magic to knowk the Fover kights off the roof

Btter go hero as well smiled shane than truns on the Omitricks and becomes a Robot like monkey with a Wrench for a tail

Monkey wrench said the new alien

Than saw some box and started to make things

One of wicth was a sonic wepong

And nuse it to take down the Kights

This is so fun said Monkey wrench than started to act more like a Monkey

Than one of the Kights tried to nuse a wepong but Aro gets it but ends up geting shot and the kights run alway

Yeah not come back smiled Monkey Wrench as he jump up and down than saw Aros dieing

Oh no said Monkey wrench and trun back to shane are you all right ? shane asked

Not so good said Aro shane you need to find ben and find out what those suits are up to than he dies and truns to dust

Oh man said jade

so what do we do now ? asked Tracy

We are going to end this smiled shane and they walk out

Than jade come up with a good idea

Guys i am going to nuse my power to track the suits said jade than her eyes trun pink and see it

They are underground said jade

Relly ? asked shane okay than going hero he said with a smile than slams the Omitricks and become Avalanche

Okay everyone stand back he said than dose a body slame

Well that work smiled jade

Than they look around to see LV 5 tech that was bannded a long time ago on earth

This so strange said Tracy this stuff was banned 25 years ago

I can see why replied Jade

Than out of a door two men show up looking at a list

Okay so we have the new suits for the task said the doctor

yes sir smiled the female doctor

Than jade Shane and Tracy hide behind a Tank as they walk off

Okay lets keep moveing said shane and they walk in the door to see wepons and tech

Wow look at this stuff said Tracy i could sell this on the open market than jade give her a cold look

Or give it to the good guys

Than the female doctor see them

Hey you cant be hear she said than presse a button to bring out a Robot unkown Projet overkill

Okay now its big she said

Than the female doctor runs out of the room with the other doctor and the lap is set to get blown up

Shane any idea ? asked Jade

one he said than slams the Omitricks and become Monkey wrench

Okay now i am coco for cocopuff he joke than go to take apert the robot

Ha that was easy joke Monkey wrench

Guys we better get out said jade than made a pink hammer from her magic to make a exit than as soon as they got out the lap bown up

And the place was gave in

Later as the sun came up

Shane was looking at the sky

Hey bro are you okay ? asked jade

Kind of said shane but what every them suit was or the Fover kights was we need to work togetehr and sove this he said to them

Im in said jade

than shane looks at Tracy

Tracy i know we hate eacth other put place help said shane

Thats all in the past smiled Tracy i am in as well she said

Than they High five

In a unkown place the female doctor is talking to one of the suits

So the lap was gave in ? he asked

yes sure she said but we still have the deta from the fight

good he said bring it to the next lap behind the movie place and she walks off

End of episdoe 2


	3. high school drama

Episode 3 high school drama

When are shown in the Bath room jade is brusing her teech and singing to a song

Outside jade step father barry is banging on the door

Jade come on some of her want to get in he said than as soon as jade got out shane rush in

sorry barry woman and kids first he said than close the door

Ha kids smiled Barry

At the breakfirst table shane mum is makeing some food and puts it on the table

Than Jade shane came to ea

Hey ware is barry ? asked Tiar mum

Still in the sawor said jade as she was eating

well it good to have the family back smiled stella and she had a drink of tea

After breakfist shane and jade are waiting for Tracy to show up

Wear is she ? asked shane looking at the time on his wath

Than they see Tracy car

hey come in smiled Tracy and they get in and drive

Okay guys renamber said shane people in school are not nuse to a girl who can Thoue things like meatl wood or steel or a girl who can make magic from are hands

Or a kid or can become ten alien smiled Tracy

Okay thank you said shane as he felt a little bit stupid

Anyway lets just not do anything too stupid he said to them

Back at a penthouse a much older miles is with his son Leo as he show him his new car

I love it dad thanks said Leo

Your welcome smiled Miles just take care of it and hands him the keys

Than Leo gets in and so dose his younger sister

On the way to school Tracy jade and shane are talking

It kind of strange said shane how we saw the Fover kights and a underground lap all in the same day he replied

you dont think them kights are working for them suits do you ? asked Tracy

We dont know for sure said Jade look this is not like paranormal activity we are dealing with who ever them suits are we got to find out more about them

I know said shane than they stop the car as soon as they got to school they got tear bags from the boot and head on in

As soon as they got in Jade look around

Good to know somethings have to chance that much smiled jade

True said Shane than someone from behind shows up and fulls his hood over his head and kicks him to the ground

hey said shane

Ha nicelanding shane landman joke Dash did you had a nice full

hey come on Dash said Jade when you will you just Grown up ware are in High school she replied to him

Oh what are you my mother ? he asked than walks off

Hey need a hand smiled jade and he helps shane up

Man he is such a jerk said Jade

Yeah a jerk who happens to be the most like replied shane and they go in to class

at class shane is doing work on the Lion kingdom and is still thinking about them suits showing up

And at jade class she is wondering about her new powers she took from someone

I still feel bad about what i did said jade looking at her hand

And at Tracy class she is just as cool as you like

Outside of a transport two suits are standing around with a new test projet

Are you sure they said this thing is ready ? asked one of the suits

sure is smiled the other suit this is Steppenshadow he said

But it is one of the toys they made

Thats right he replied

After class the students are haveing brake

Shane and jade with Tracy are talking about the problem they have at hand

Okay so what ever they are it must be bad replied shane

Guys look at this one of the students said pointing at the tv and they saw a Gient monster destorying the city

Oh man better find a place to chance siad shane

And finds in the Boys tilots and finds a alien okay maybe this one and slams it and become a alien made out of Electric

Jumpstart he said than go in to jade phone

hey my phone said jade

Than heads out side of the destoryed city to see steepenshadow

Okay pal look what ever you are lets talk smiled jumpstar

Than he Roars at him and go for him

not before jumpstart shocks him but gets him to the ground and starts beting him

Than jumpstar splits in two five to take him down and starts shocking him

Than fulls to the ground know out

Ha thats how it done smiled jumpstart and transports him self back to school

Than one of the suits punch the computer sceen

well that was stupid he said that brat took down him with out brakeing a sweat he replied

No matter said the other suit are boss will deal with him in no time he replied

Later at school jade and Tracy and shane are talking

That was one cool alien shane replied jade but still i like the name jumpstart

Thanks smiled shane but i wonder what that monster show up for

Beats me replied Tracy but next time we will be ready

end of episode 3


	4. electrical storm

Episode 4 electrical storm

At the Middle of no ware a Grop of police are after a young human/alien girl in the corn fileds

Give it up Yoko said the police officer we know it is you

As soon as she ran a stoorm blew the police officers alway and shane keeps runging

back at new city at the Bacement shane jade and Tracy are haveing a fist talk doing the School night

Okay so what we need to do is mind ben and talk to him about what going on said shane what we know is that guys in suits some kights so that dose not explane much he replied

Than something happend his Omitricks go on and off and press the Button and bens hologem show up

shane i need your help said ben some electical storm have been showing up all over hawk spings and i need you to find out whats going on and be carefull he said than it close down

Hawk spings ? asked shane i know that place he said

We better go than said Tracy what ever is going on it cant be good she replied

As they was driveing jade was looking on the map seeing ware hawk spings is

Are we Thear yet ? asked shane as he was looking out of the window

No not yet said Tracy

Than out of the ground Thunder came out

wow screamd shane whats going on ?

Than they got out as soon as the Thunder stop

Okay last i look thunder dose not come from the ground said shane as he look from the Crak

True said Jade i never seen thunder dose this before

We better keep moveing said shane we need to find out more about this and they get in and drive on

As soon as they made it to the town they saw no one was around and only a hand full of people are in side

Hey ware is everyone ? asked Shane looking around

Beats me replied Tracy it kind of looks like a ghost town

Dose it reminds you of that cartoon dog on tv ? asked Jade you know 4 teens and a dogs going around finding cotume ghost and that

Kind replied shane anyway i am going to get a soda from one of them Marinces than shane gets some money out from his pocket and putts from in and gets some cola than a rat came out as well and leaft

Than look at it and walks off after seeing the rat poping out of the soda marince

Than they saw some girl in a hood brakeing in to a house to get some food

Hey stop said Shane than truns on the Omitricks to become Jumpstart

Than the girl shot out from Thunder from her hands that knowk out jumpstar and she runs off

Than truns back to shane

Ow my head said shane as he was ruping it kind of feels like a was going round two with vilgax

Are you all right shane ? asked Jade helping him up

I think so said shane

Than two of the police show up

Did you see her ? asked the police officer

What ? asked shane as he felt still funny from thhe fight

Nevermind he said than runs off

What was that about ? asked Tracy

beats me said shane but we better find out whats going on and they run after them

Outside of the Town As yoko was runging from the police she see someone from the shadow

than the shadow fads alway

Hey stop said shane as he went her to her and she see the Omitricks on his arm

Is that the Omitricks ? she asked

Why yes said a shock shane how did you

My dad told me about it he was once one of ben old team she replied

So your a Plumer kid as well ? asked shane

I am she replied i found out my mother was a alien one night doing a party someone spill water on her and she shock out

Wow thats some story ? said Tracy

Well the people in the town think im doing this expalnd yoko but i have no idea who it is

Well help smiled shane i know ware you been fore and bevlie me we wil help than out of noware the thunder show up and zap past them than they go after it and make it to a cave to find one of shane old foe weather master with a new suit that look like Doctor light from dc comic and electro suit from the Ultimte comic

Weater master ? asked shane how is he alive he is meant to be dead after that earthqake happend

Never mind that said Taracy look whats on him she said pointing at him dwarf star and that stuff is pretty powerfule

All right weather master how did you get out alive shane asked

That the funny thing relly he said you renamber are fight dont you ? he asked and we are shown to a flashback five years ago

with the 11 year old shane as Drill pit and is fighting wetaher master

Give up i can still beat you he said than frew a thunderball than drill pit nuse his tail but ends up makeing a earthqake than lands down in it to his so called earth

When i fell in i found this Darf star and now i am a powerhouse he replied than the flashback ends

Okay maybe going drill pit was a bad idea said shane thinking about it but i had to stop you

Ha now it is time for some pay back he said i wetaher lord will destory you than make a power tornado that blows them alway but the police officer gets them in time

so thats the guy who been makeing truble ? he asked

now do you belive me replied Yoko

I got a idea said shane me and yoko will suck the power of the darf star from wetaher master

I am not sure if i can do that she said what is i mess up

dont worrie i know you can do it and she replied

She truns to her alien from and shane go jumpstar and they go in

Ha did you think you can stop me ? asked wetaher master than nuse his power

But yoko and Jumpstart being to take all the power in

Just a little more smiled jumpstar

I dont think he is giveing up said yoko

Dont give up said jumpstart we need to keep going on

Than after a few minites the darf star become powerless and wetaher master lost his new power

No it cant be screamd wetaher master i can still beat you as he was about to punch him he ends up geting shock

After the fight weather master is taken in by the police and he talks to yoko

You know kid we might need you if people like this guy show up what to you say and she shake his hand and he leaves

Yoko said shane what you did was a brave act and i want to say good job and they shake hands

Oh by the way to you know ware i can find a KFB around after sucking in that much Dawf star made be fell hunger and everybody leach about it

end of episode 4


	5. The Phantom

Episode 5 The Phantom

At school shane is feeling a bit bord it has been more than two week after his last misson and is drewing on his notebook with a pen

This sucks said shane talking to him self i liked it better when i was helping people he said to him self

Than at Lunch shane Jade and Tracy are talking as shane is reading a comic book

Than jade looks at the food in shock

yuck what on earth is in it ? asked jade as she put a foke in it

I think it is ment to be moussaka expland Tracy as she look at it

I wonder what they put in it said Jade it dose not look Heathy she said to them but shane is still reading

Sorry you said something ? asked shane as he put his book down

I said but the school food is so bad look at it said jade

Oh relly i did not see said shane and keep reading and truns over a page

You know if the school put in new heavey food i think it be much better for everyone she said with a smile

Jade i dont think that idea will work said shane and read it got you your suit dont be late from jade

Than shane go to his room and see his suit jade leaft for him

It will wacth smiled jade and stands up on the table

Sis dont said shane closing his eyes

Eberyone said jade stop than evewryone looks at her you need to stop eating this junk i think a chance must be done she said to them

And it is time to bring in more heathy food and who is with me

Than shane went down under the table feeling stupid

Loser said one of the kids

Go back to vege land one of them said and they started eating aging

I got to get to class said shane than puts his stuff in his bag and walks off

At a dock a man in a dark suit and a hunter mask and wepons with a Akita

Than one of the suits came to him

You asked for me ? the man asked

Yes we know who you are bloodhound and we need you to do something for us said one of the suits

What every you asked the bloodhound to do me and my dog Sojo will find it

Are boss know that your dog is good at Tracking or finding things one of the suits said

And i am good at stoping or killing the person you payid me for he said spointing a spear at him

But the suit dose not fear him

relly funny smiled the suit but dont let us down he said

I wont smiled bloodhoud and him and his dog Sojo walk off

Back at shane house In the Kevince jade and tarcy are makeing some new heathly food for the school on his tofo toad in the hole

This stuff will be good for the new Menu smiled jade as she look at it

Look on the Internet for this stuff said Tracy as she was cuting the Veg up so i think we are set

Than shane came in and got him self a can of cola

Hey guys something smells nice said shane wondering what the smell was

Oh relly thanks smiled jade do you want so tofo toad in the role she said

Oh tofo ? asked shane that reminds me i need to clean out my room than runs off in to his room

Later that night shane is in his room thinking about the good time when he was 11 fighting bad guys and street ganes

Kind of miss the good old days said shane than look under his bed and found the key to the city that he got when he was 11

Maybe it is time to go hero once more smiled shane and looks at the Omitricks

Than sneaks out of the window and become jumpstart and go in to town

At the city bank A team of thife are treing to brake in the vulte to get the money in

Oh man said one of the thife hurry up man i dont want the pigs finding out we are hear he said

Dont worrie smiled the safe braker i just cut frew the cake

Oh relly said a voice and they look to see Avalanche

Ever did wheel of Money they have some good stuff smiled Avalanche

Get them said the leader

Than Avalanche nuse his earth power to sake the ground that know two of the men out

Than nuse his ice power to ice his body and leave the seance with the police showing up

Oh man who did this Rob ? asked the new guy

Beats me replied Rob

Than on top of the roof shane smiles and leaves

At top of the roof Bloodhound tracks him with his Google as he leaves

So this must be the boy he said to his dog we will keep a close eye on him

Than his doh Nods with him as sojo understood his master well

The day shane gets up feeling more relax than before

Than gets chance to his cloes and go down

hey guys whats up smiled shane

Hey shane good to see you in a good mood for once smiled jade

Just feel much better smiled shane and gets some milke from the Frige and gets a class

Well thats good to know smiled Tracy as Barry as he came in oh did you know your sister is doing a food tasting party ? he asked

Relly said a shock shane i did not know

I think it be good for the students to trie new things replied jade

I will help out smiled shane as he sate down as she started to drink his milke than leaves the room and jade smiles

Than as soon as he got up to his room he trun on his tv to find out something about his act last night

police are still wondering about how the team of bank robers was stop by someone name the Phantom

The phantom ? wonder shane i like that

Later at the park two hot girls was walking by and jade stop to talk to them

Hey my name is jade she said to them would you come to are food party ? she asked

HTF said one of them

what ? asked jade

Hold the phone one of them expland and they walk off

Want some Tofo ? asked tracy as she show them

Hey you lovely ladys smiled shane would you come to are party ? he asked

sure they said

Pution ? he asked showing them

sure they said and hands them to the girls

Back at school people are talking about but dash is not too happy

I dont get why that ceek shane did all this he said to his frends he my punching bag and thats that and walks off in a rage

Later that night when a team of thife was brakeing in to a High tech companey shane shows up as jumpstart and takes them down

Ha sorry to be a shock he said with a smile

On top of a roof bloodhound is renambering all his move when he is ready to fight him

After a few nights shane gets more tired and fulls a sleep on the sofa

Than at a car shop a team of thife are brakeing in

Dude this is so cool a two for one offer smiled one of the crooks

Oh relly said a voice and they look to see Monkey wrench

Oh man one of them aliens he said and gets a gun out to shot him but monkey wrnch nuse his wrench like tail to take it and all the others around him

than kicks on of the men in the stomic and kicks one in the face

Outside the police are geting ready than see Monkey wrench comeing out brusting out of the door with the men knowk out

In the woods bloodhound gets all the deta he need now my boy we hunt than sojo looks and smiles knwoing what he said

Later it was 3 am and shane go to bed than wake up at 2:00 pm and looks out of the window

Oh man thtas right jade food thing and gets chance and gets some fruite and go to see Jade and Tracy

Hey guys whats up smiled Shane

shane did you just get out of bed ? asked jade what with you latlly she asked

Oh homework lied shane

Okay better get up and feel better said Jade a lot of people are comeing thanks to you said jade and leaves to get the banner and tracy go up to shane

Shane it has got to stop said tracy pointing at him

What ? asked a shock shane

see this ? asked Tracy this was on the news last night jade has not seen it and i wont if you stop this now she said showing the picter on her I-phone x

Tracy said shane has he close his eyes haveing the Omitricks back and the power make me feel i have some place in the world

But what else besides school home work ? he asked I know i have to keep a low profile so the suits dont find us

I know things had been hard for you after when you found out about you and ben said Tracy but you know you cant go back to the hero stuff just yet she said we need to cover are tracks

I understand said shane and they hand sake

Hey guys we better get ready said jade as she was carrying the banner

That reminds me said shane i got to take a qick shower i will cath you guys up later smiled shane

Okay but dont be late said jade

than shane go to his room and see a suit with a note got this for you dont be late from jade read shane than smiles and gets it on and out of his window see a team of police cars

Better get ready said shane and slams the Omitricks and become jumpstart

At a high Fancy Jewl store a team of robers are around the place as the police are trieing to get around them

Okay better get in hard and fast smiled jumpstart

Good to see you smiled Bloodhound as he and jodo got him surounded

hey look pal if you want a new costume trie shop chop he said to him

Relly funny smiled Bloodhound and shot out a dart at him and fulls to the ground and become shane aging

Later at the food tasing party jade and tracy are waiting for shane to show up

ware on earth is he ? asked jade

I will give him a call on his phone expland tracy

you told us shane was comeing said one of the girls who was from the park

he is replied jade but he is a little side track

so dose that mean he is comeing or not ? asked one of the girls

than jade and Tracy look at eacth other knwoing what to say or not to say

I cant belive we wasted are fightday night out with the guys with this she said when she got angey and walk off

Wear could he be ? asked Jade

In side bloodhound ship shane gets up and finds him self in a cage and see Bloodhound driveing it

i got to get out before he take my head off or someing he said said and looks in the Omitricks and finds a new alien than slams it and become a gient jellyfish

Humm i am a walking talking brian in a big head he said i will name this one bind blast he said than locks at the gage and nuse his powers to brake it

What the ? asked Bloodhound i never seen that before i monitor all 3 of your alien in and out

Well your low IQ did not see this one smiled mindbast than nuse his ESP to open the ship door and jumps out

No screamd Bloodhound than look at sojo and they knew what to do and trun the ship around to go after shane

Back at the school the kids not to happy that shane is not comeing are leaveing

guys place come back said jade but they keapt going

than out of the window shane as mind bast shows up and the kids see this as soon as bloodhound and sojo came

Wow this is so cool said one of the teen as he got his camra

Oh no not now said jade has she cover her eyes

Guys said Mind bast was he was talking in to jade and tracy mind this guy bloodhound know who i am i think the suits send him

You sure ? asked jade talking in shane mind

Yes he replied you got to get everyone out of school i cant risk haveing anyone put in danger

Got smiled jade and walks in to get them out

Come on everyone out said jade and move them all to a save place

Your good smiled bloodhound i can see why they wanted me to test you than gets a large spear and splike come out from the top and gets ready to strike but minds bast push him to the food and he eats from of it

Thats good tofu said bloodhound as he had some

than sojo go for mind bast than he nuse his power to sping him around and frow him at bloodhound

My dog i cant belive you did that to sojo said bloodhound

stop now said a voice on the mic

than bloodhound lising to it on his ear

You did you job fullback now

got you he said than his ship shows up and transports him self and gets alway

than mind bast hides somewear to trun back to shane

after that the kids leave and jade party came a diesaster and a big thing at the same time

Shane is so dead when he shows said jade

Than shane shows up

Hey guys said shane as he felt a little bad for what happend

you did this said jade than she starts to strangle him like homer dose with bart

After that at bloodhound ship he is talking to one of the suits

You did well said the suit planting the darf star with weather master work and you did well monitor his aliens and tracking down to what school he go to

what i was told you wanted me to send him to you

are leader had chance plans he is not yet ready but we will keep you in Touth when we need you smiled the suit than they end the hologam

This is going to be bad for my payment he said to sojo

The next day at school the bilders are fixing the sports room after it got destoryed

At the Lunch room Jade and tracy are talking

I cant belive shane did that behind are backs screamd jade

I know but you cant blame the guy smiled Tracy but after this he might Leane some things

and shane is helping tarcy and jade make up for whaht happend by giveing out the new food menu

Yeab i sure think he did smiled Tracy

end of episode 5


	6. Hit them ware it Harts

Episode 6 Hit them ware it Harts

We are shown at a old subway shane jade and Tracy are in a battle with a new alien crook known as Vexus who was a alien Green/blue alien Beetle

Give up now Vexus said jade makeing a pink army tank from her magic and trun you self over now

i dont think so he said than nuse his horn to make a Volt of Thunder to strike at them

Okay shane relly need a new alien now said Tracy rubing her head

Still looking for one said shane Looking in to his Omitricks

Fine we will just keep this bisy when you find something that can take this guy down said tracy than Thoues her car and become made out of meatl and fights vexus

Than find a new one

Okay better get ready smiled shane than slams the Omitricks and become a Locust alien with the Omitricks on his head

Eator screamd the new alien

You got to be jokeing me said Jade what good than he do ? she aked

Wacth he said with a smile than starts to eat a pole than shot out a bast from his mouth than hurt Vexus

Hey he said that hurt

Good smiled eator than battle him than they fell in to the water thank but he got alway all that was leaft from the fight was one of his scarabs

look what i found said eator as he trun back to shane

Better give it to me said Tracy and shane hands it to her and puts it in the trunk of the car

So if anyone hungry ? asked shane i know a good place ware they do some good Texis BBC rips he said to jade and Tracy

Outside of a Texis take out place Tracy is reading a comic well jade is eating soem veg

I swear i did not sing up for this said Tracy as she was reading

Outside Shane as got the food

Good some Texis rips and Fries smiled shane than a hand shows up and spills it on shane

shold of said on me said shane than he looks to see Leo and dash

Oh cool it is little baby shane just drop you food baby joke Leo

Yeah do you need a trainging pants on he joke than all the class mate just look at him

Than Leo get angry well say something than fush him and his hand get cover in BBQ suces

Look what you made me do he said to him

you know what you two relly need to stop this said shane you done this same just when i was 11 and most of us are geting sick of this leo look you dad no loner mayor and we have all grown up

But your just the same guy who like to pick on people to make him self feel better i cant belive we nuse to let you do it to us

Do you self a favor and grow up we all have and we liked it and he walks off the the other students cheer for him Leo walks off anger that shane made a fool out of him

Later on in a car shane jade and Tracy are talking

I am relly proud of you shane you could of went alien on them said jade

Thanks smiled shane but Dash and leo are not worth it and besides i need to keep the alien hero stuff save from everybody just think about it if i went around saying hey im a alien hero i put mum barry and emma and a lot of people in danger and i dont want that

True smiled Tracy and they drive off

Later that Night Leo is still mad about shane standing up to him and makeing a fool out of him

dude i cant belive shane own you joke dash than Leo holds him by his t shart

No body dose that to me said Leo no body

Than he saw Tracy car at a book shop

Why dont we trash her car smiled Leo

wait what ? asked a shock Dash what if she see us she would kill us and i happend to like my fingers ware they are thanks

Come on lets do it smiled Leo who gave a evil smile

In side the book shop shane is waiting in lane to buy a graphic novels and jade geting a book name dusk

Than as they started to push it they push it in to a gient pot hole

Yes we did it smiled dash than saw the trunk was opend and took the scarabs

Het sreamd Tracy as she show up with Shane and jade what have you done to my car

Run said dash

Those jerks i will get them than truns on the Omitricks but jade stops her

Shane no said jade they are not worth it

Your right said shane but we cant let them get alway

I know replied jade but we will find them i Promes

Later what one of Leo dads old laps they are talking about what they found

i cant belive it dash out of all the tings in that stupid trunk you found this stupid thing ? Leo asked dash

Hey it looks cool like blue bettle he said than looks at the scarab than it jumps and lands on Leo back

What the yes power smiled Leo i can feel it than his arm become a laser cannon

I love it he said with a smile

Than dash look shock about what he has saw

The next day at shane house at his Garage Tracy is fixing her car well shane is on the web to look for a hideout for the team

Hey Tracy do you still need help fixing the car ? asked shane

No i dont said Tracy in a rude way just keep going on the web and do your stupid things

Okay okay sorry smiled shane and walks off

You know you did not had to be rude said jade as she show up with come coffie

I know sorry she said and takes a cup from jade

Look we will find dash and leo and get them for what they did

Yeah what about shane ? tarcy asked what is he doing ?

findind us a Hide out she said to her we need a hide out so shane is looking for one

why ? asked Tracy

so we dont want my mum or barry liseing in on us all the time she replied look it hard for shane too keeping this hero stuff alway from people

than out of nowear dash shows up and with a sceard look on his face

Guys i need to see shane said dash its Leo he gone power crazy

wait that sounds like the guy who mess up my ride and you were with him she said than gets ready to punch him but jade stops her

wait tell me what you mean ? asked jade

he said he wants to face shane and teach him a leason

ware is he ? tracy asked

One of leo fathers old laps we nuse it all the time after his dad leaft them

Oh that good for me smiled tracy he is going to need a leason or two when i am done with him

Tracy wait said jade but it was too late she went off

Dash why did you ever hang around with a jerk like leo ? jade asked when shane offcer you his frendship you frew it in his face and went to leo like you need that jerk

hey hey hey said dash leo is not a jerk he is a good guy he said to her he helps me get the girls when i need them

Last i look you and leo put kids in lockers kick shane around and frow his books in the Pound

hey i am just doing what leo dose thats all he expalnd to her

Look dash your are your own person she said

Yeah well we get to beat people up he said to her

Sounds like real frendship joke jade

Look can i just talk to shane he said

Dont said jade we are not kids shane can look after him self and i dont think leo is going to hurt you

Than at one of leo fathers old laps Tracy come out

Okay you little creep come on out your rat of a frend told me

Good to see you smiled leo as he shown up in bettle like armor

Okay this is going to be fun joke Tracy than touce a stone wall and gets ready to fight

Out side of a comic book shop shane is geting some comics and picks one up

Humm wonder woman i get that he said than he see Jade with dash

Hey jade what are you ... than shane see jade with dash what is he doing hear ? he asked

Its about leo tracy is going after her

Ha you think Tracy can handle her self she is so going to destory him when she finds him

I know iknow Dash replied but i need you to come with me

and they show them to leo father old lap ware it is badly destoryed

wow look at it replied shane

I know said dash it never look like this before

Than jade and shane walk in

Man i cant belive miles nuse to nuse them laps before he whiperd to jade

I know what you mean whisperd jade as well it is still creepey after he leaft them

Than they see Tracy badly hurt

Tracy are you all right ? asked shane

It is leo he took it she said

you mean ? asked shane and knowks now ware he is heading

Than runs out

Hey ware are you going ? asked Dash

Geting help he replied

Out side of the texis take out place leo as the new bettle is destorying the area and attcking the people

you think i was funny ? he asked how this for funny as he was about to kill a young teen shane show up as some kind of Humming bird shows up to save her and gets her someware safe

Look leo you need to stop this said Humming bird what thing on your back is makeing you do this you got to fight it

fight is he said i am much more powerfule than punch him kick him to the ground

okay note to self never do that aging humming brid said to him self

Than nuse his power to make mini copy of him self to hold him down

look leo i am not going to hurt you he said to him

oh yeah than push the mini humming brid off and frows him to a wall

okay thats it he said and he punch him in the face and see the thing on his back scarabs

right the scarabs i got too get it off he said to him self and nuse his nose like drill to cut it off and leo truns back to him old self than hummingbird take the scarabs and frows it in to the sea ending it once and full all

after the battle leo is takeing to Hospiotl with dash going with him

hey guys said shane as he shown up what i miss ? he asked

not much smiled jade just saved us she said with a smiles

so jade tell us you might of found us a new hide out tarcy said to shane

I think i have but i did find a plce anyway he said but i am keeing it a Secrit till terrmow he said to them

end of episode 6


	7. Vortex

Episode 7 Vortex

At new city dorks a ship was heading out to sea

Okay sir we better get ready before the strom kicks in said the crew neamber

You got that right said the captain than out of nowear some kind of vortex opens up and sucks the ship in

Outside of new city Tracy is in her car shane is showing her ware to find the new hide out

Okay we are about hear smiled shane

Than they stop to see a some kind of warehouse

say hello to Team HQ smiled shane pointing to it

Thats it said a shock jade it look like no body was in Thair for 20 years

dont worrie once we get the rats out it wont be a big problem smiled shane

rats ? asked Tracy i hate rats

I was told by the guy who sold this to me

Than shane got the keys and open the car door to get the cate open and they go in to open the warehouse door

as soon as they got in they look around and saw a little bit of a mess

well we better strat cleaning said shane than got some cleaning stuff out from his bag

after a few minites the place was good as new and shane got rid of the rats

well we better move in some of are stuff in said shane but than he look out of the window to see some kind of virtex open up at the River

Wow whats going on ? asked tracy as she look shock

I dont know said shane but what ever it is it cant be that good and oepns the omitricks and finds Hummingbird

Be back ina Hummingbird hart beat said Hummingbird and flys to ware the vortex has open up

Okay better see what has open it up he said to him self than out of nowaer a new vortex opens up and takes Hummingbird in to it and both of the vortex close

Oh man what happend ? asked jade it got shane

In side it was like a Labyrinth and in side was old box cars banks and a ship

Okay this is strange said shane as he got up

Than look around

Hello is anybody around ? he asked than look at a toy bear but than out of nowear a young woman attcked shane

Look kid i Don't know who you are but your my ticket out of hear

Or shold i call you shane goodman ? she asked

what ? he asked i dont know who you think you are but get off than frew her to the ground and land to the lower part

than shane go after her

Look who ever you are me and my frends can help you said shane

Dont play dumb said the woman i know all about you you are the key to geting me out of this pit and you are takeing me with you or.. than she start to sping and made a vortex

i will have to kill you she said than made a powerfule sping than shane trun on the Omitricks and become Mindbast and

Look if you know that much about me than you know i can help you if i can but i need you to take it easy than nuse his Tantigles to hold her

Okay whats your name ? he asked as he trun back to shane

I forgot my old name so i rename my self vortex she said to him

Okay good so what else can you tell me ? shane asked

I have been here since two years ago after Greenville, Ohio got taken away

Than she ran off than shane went after her

you been in here for two years ? asked a shock shane as he follow her

Home i need to get home she said

Hold it said shane i can help

I need to go home said vortex

Than from the sky it show ben past

Ir showing my past and my fathwe he said with a shock voice

it show what you want to see replied Vortex

than the sky trun to a blood red

no no no said Vortex it is her pointing to the sky and she see a Imige of Breach

Thats Breach said a shock shane talking to him self but she is a comic book Carither

Than shane reazlied something and look around

Did you do this ? he asked

what ? vortex asked

did you bring all this stuff to this place ? shane askeed

yes she replied with her head down

but you knew all along that powers was to dangrous to be nuse but you keapt doing it anyway diont you ? shane asked

i just wanted to go home she said with her head down

Your sorry ? asked a angry shane do you have any idea how much pain and suffering you have caused ? your pinballing adventure send a ship in to this place

look i cant take you back to what ever place you came from i have to take you back to new city to get you help

No screamd vortex if you wont help me

I will kill you screand vortex than starts to sping around once more

Voretx stop this said shane than truns on the Omitricks and become avalanche

Than nuse his earth power to make a cage

look im sorry for what this horrid place have dont to you vortex but i relly cant let you do this anymore than take her and see a way back home

but for your sake and mine we got to get out of this place than they go in

After a few seconds shane weak up and finds him self on the Beach

oh man he said than he see jade and Tracy runging up to him

shane are you all right ? asked Tracy we Thout you died

i know what you mean said shane as he was rubing his head

hey ware is vortex ? he asked looking around

who is vortex ? asked Jade who was a little bit confoused

Long story said shane than look at the sea

It is to late to find her now and besides she must be long gone now said shane thinking to him self

Come on guys we better get back to home bace he said and they head back to the car

Mewile at a Truck two of the suits are talking to one of the Fover kights who has Vortex in a tank to keep her from brakeing out

So you sure this teach will keep her in ? asked one of the suits

dont worrie smiled the Kight the Fover princess was much happy to be geting her toys from you

Tell her we said thanks said one of the suit and than they look at vortex than one of her eyes open up knowing she cant get in or out of her new prison

end of episode 7


	8. showdown at school

Episode 8 showdown at school

At a traffic jam people are waiting to get frow in one car some guy is talking to someone on his phone

No dont tell them i am in traffic he said to the person on his phone well telll them something

But than shane shows up as Jumpstart and is fighting the same blob monster shane first battle five years ago

Okay guys we better keep this thing from hruting anyone he said

Good idea smiled jade than made a gient pink dragon from her magic and strike at the blob monster and frew him down a working site ware no one is around

Dude you see that ? asked a guy comeing out of his car

no what asked the dliver i was sleeping

Back at the fight shane and the others get ready to fight

I cant belive you nuse to fight that thing said Tracy

hey that was back when i was a kid said jumpstart

well we better take it down before he deaatorys the city replied Tracy

wait i have a idea said Jade shane i need you to go in to him

wait what ? asked Jumpstart i cant just go in to it what if he eats me or something

Juat do it screamd Jade

okay okay sorry said jumpstar you know i bet captain planet never had this problem than go in to it than nuse his power to shock the blob monster so much that he blows up everyware

Nice work jade smiled Jumpstart and truns back to shane

I know right smiled Jade i kind of rezalied that with jumpstart power to shock the blob monster so much that he would not take so much power

We better get to school said shane last thing we need is to be late

good point said jade and they leave a bit of the blob monster go in to jade bag

Back at school as Tracy was geting in to get some stuff from her loocker

Hey tracy said a cool kid

hey Tracy said a nerd

I dont get it said jade tarcy hardly dose anything in this school and somehow everyone seem to like her

Easy sis smiled shane Tracy is cool

cool ? asked Jade what dose that mean anyway ? she asked

well it something are grandperents nuse to say meaning when someone is more Anti-social he expland to her

nevermind said jade put her bag in her loocker and the part of the blob monster come out of the bag

Than she look to see a sing saying cheer leader tryouts today

I dont know sis i dont think it will work out well the way you want it shane said

Oh my gosh hear they come said one of the girls

then the cheer leaders show up one who was name star who look a lot like Bonnie Rockwaller from Kim Possible who go up to this nerd girl

thank you so much for trieing out smiled Star

but i but before she said anything she stop her and her and her frends walk off

I am so trieing out smiled jade

I dont think it is going to work well for you said a shock shane

Look i know what i am doing smiled jade and walks off

Than when the bell rang the blob alien come out to find the rest of him self

At the Gym hall the try outs have started a young girl is the fist one to trie out

we can do it she said go team than did the splites and could not move

Next screamd star

The next one was a jazz like girl

jazz hands jazz hands she said

No said star

Than a Aronther kid shows no star sreamd once more

Than after few Rejects she has had it

Is Thaer any body ? she asked

Than one of her frends look at the list

Jade goodmen she read

Wiredmen ? star asked this is some kind of joke

Than jade show up ready to join them

hey she said i am ready to be a part of your time she said with a smile

you can do it said the mascot i belive in you

cut it out ron screamd star and frew her cup at him

Okay goodmen lets see what you got smiled star

Than jade did some backflipe and jump in the air to do a sping around after a few move star and her frends was shock but star was not to happy

but else ware at the working site the suits are haveing a clean up team geting parts of the blob monster suck in to a truck

be sure to get every last bit one of the suits said as he was drinking some tea

than the blob barke out of the truck and make it way to the school

Than as it got to the school they saw the tiny peace and expland that shane and the others are in the school

than it cover it self in the school

after jade promece star frends was shock

not bad said one of star frends she is pretty good

but star dose not seem to happy

than star go up to her

Just that you can do a few flips and some move dose not make you part of the team yet

But to be a part of the team you have to do the Pyramid she said to her

whats that ? she asked

than star clap her hands and her frends to a pyramid like shape

Than star come on top

Okay now you she said as she land down

As star was about to get ready one of star frends sabotaged her and they land down

with star landing on top the floor last with star looking at her up side down

your never be part of the Squad said angry star

people want to be like us not your wiredmen she said nobody and they walk off

Than jade gets up and not relly happy

shane is right why on earth do i trie ? she asked to her self

than she saw that the school was cover in slime

Than as shane was in class he saw the slime as well and went someware to go hero than he went in to the boys tilots and stop to think

Wait a second shane said how on earth am i going to get out of this

how did a alien get in a high school ? how could i explain that he said to him self

It is bad enough that my class saw my Omitricks and if they saw the icon i think they would figer it out and put two and two togtehr damn he said than chances plans

Than at Tracy class one of Tracy frends is helping to cut a frog up

Than saw the slime

How can that thing still be alive ? tracy asked

Than the windows brake and parts of the slime monster came

Oh man not too good he said than than saw people runging for Tiar lifes than nuse it as his chance to get alway safely

Than nuse his Omitricks to talk to Tracy

sane are you all right ? asked Tracy

No screamd shane that thing is still around

I dont get it as well replied Tracy that thing shold be dead

Nevermind that has jade tried to con tak you she asked

not yet tracy replied

I going to the gym just fix it okay ? he asked and ran as fast as he can

at the gym people are runging as well and jade runs to the girls locker room with one of the blobs seeing her

Than she looks it and see star and her frends

Get out of hear she said this is are hideig spot

Than she see that the blob monster is comeing from under the door

Than jade got a dust bin to knowk out the mni blob monster

look we got to find a way out ade said

Thair is no way out said one of star frends

than she saw the seling and saw the airvent

thats it smiled jade well come on than as she got a desk to the airvent

come on guys we can get out jade said

Oh no wiredmen she said knowing you your might get us all killed

Than she look angry fine have fun she said than leaft

than the door start to brake

everyone in the airvent screamd star

come on guys said star and they go with her

as they ware crewing in the airvent star see dust and a rat

This is so decusting she said

Than shane gets to the Gym to see people geting out

oh man star ware are you ? he screamd

than saw the door to the locker room was destoryed and saw the blob monsters

Not good said a shock shane than few some Foot balls at them

Relly wish i went hero now said shane as he keapt frowing them than heads in to see jade star and the others are not in

than realized they went in the air vent

Than he see her blob moster and shane runs as he saw he was out numberd

In Tracy class she finds a tiny peace of the blob monster when one show up and puts it in a tiny jar to find out how to stop it

Than he nuse a shock buzzer still nothing

i dont get it said tarcy jade made sure jumpstar fried that alien as he look at it

At the hall room shane is runging from the blob monsters than hides in the jenitors room than saw a mascot outfit that look like a Armadillo and come up with a plan A

Than puts it on and runs off screaming with the blob alien looking at him

Than as he was runging he kick on of the blob monster down with two of the students geting out just in time

thanks man said one of the student

no problem smiled shane who was in the Mascot suit

Back in the air vent star is not to happy about geting stuck in a air vent

I cant belive we are doing this screamd star

Only a wiredmen can lead us to this place she said to jade

hey i happend to of just saved your butt back at the gym renamber ? she asked star

Oh place dont let it get over your head said Star

yeah said her frends

Than something happend they heard a crak

You eat that buger at Lunch diont you ? asked star

it was hafe a buger said one of her frends

Than it brakes and they land in the swminging pool

My hair said star look what you done

are you for real ? asked jade

than they saw more mini blob monster around and they being to attck

everyone out of the pool said jade and they run to the door open it and they close the door just in time

In tracy class she has tried everything to destory the blob monster

Why is it not working ? tracy asked punging her desk

Than it screamd and Tracy saw that a student was on the phone

Yeah i need help said the student no this not a joke the school is under attck he said i dont know some kind of monster

Than Tracy finally found the wakness

Back at the hall room shane is fighting the blob monsters

shane i did it said tarcy

Kind of got my hands full right now he said talking in the comlink

Truns out jumpstar was not relly that powerfule to take it out all we need was a phone sigle

Relly ? asked a voice and it was jade on her comlink

yes replied Tracy nuse the wrong alien power

Look can you tell me this when Thair is not a army of monsters

ware are you ? asked shane

In the hull room said jade

Good just get out and fast he said to her

Look to kill it is a low sigle radieo wave tarcy said to them on the comlink the students phones all they have to do is text my number than we can kill it

How can we get them to text you ? asked jade

Wait the PA from the Prinipales office shane said looking at it

I am just around Thair she said

Good just text them the number 626 and i will do the rest

Okay im going in smiled jade

okay guys lets go said jade

No way said star we shold hide some place safe you nery got us kiled

than jade finally had it with star

Look why dont you just shut up and help said jade i have done nothing but keep you all save from danger and this is the thanks i get ? and your right im nothing like you and im happy about that and you star your just the ice queen

And now i am going to save us all she said to them and heads off

I cant belive that star said me i ice queen ?

star said one of her frends she did keep us all save

yeah and she was pretty cool one of her frends replied

and she did save you too one of her other frends replied im helping

and they head off to help jade

wait im comeing too star said and heads off with them

As jade got to the office she was no one was around

Seem clear said jade and runs to get in

than blob monster show and and star and her frends back jade up to help

thanks guys smiled jade and runs in to trun the mic on

than shane show up to help star and the others

hello people plece nuse your cell phone to kill off the blob monster now

Than everyone nuse tear phones and the monster end up geting destoryed one by one

than Tracy gets all the numbers from her phone

dude it is working said one of the students

just text 626 and we will do the rest smiled jade let the number be the power in your hands she said to them

show no more fear she keapt on going dont give up think about a better temrrow she said

Than slowly it started to get destoryed

we can think about her life work with that and we can end this monster

Than walk in to the office and go up to his sister

jade stop its over said shane as he took the mic we did it he said with a smile

after that evryone was talking about what happend as shane and jade was walking out of the office

Nice going joke said one of star frends we can save the world what a joke

yeah replied star

Than jade walks off with shane following her

so your not brother that much now ? he asked

not many more in someway i help them and they did help in some crazy way

i wonder how tracy is doing ? asked shane

in class tarcy is sleeping after sending back so many text

end of episode 8


	9. Hong Kong underground

Episode 9 Hong Kong underground

Deep in the outpart of new city was the underground city new Hong kong at the underground parts aliens was selling stuff to other like hunter and alien who have come from a long trip

At the streets some kind of person in a long black cloak was runging from some suits

Get him he said has he tried to fire his gun

than the person teleport him self to some place to the other and got alway just in time

Oh man he got alway said the suit frowing his gun to the floor

He will come back said the other suit and they leaft

Back at new city at the video shop shane jade and tracy are finding a Blue ray x player for the new hide out

How about this one ? asked shane showing the box

Okay than said tarcy as he got her card out to pay for it

As soon as they got out they saw the person in the cloak on the top of tracy car

hello he said are you the one name shane goodman the destory of villgax and fulllax ? he asked

yes i am shane replied but before he said anything tarcy puts in

Get off my car screamd tracy

Oh i am sorry he said than gets down

than he takes off his cloak and truns out he is a demon/dragon like alien

My name is Dex he said my father was a part of ben team

you see the underground center has had problems with some people name suits and i need your help

what kind of help ? asked shane

you see some wired kind of people in suits show up and was after me and my little sister was capture by them

suits ? asked shane i think we know about them

you do ? asked dex how

we have been dealing with them seance day one replied Jade

dont worrie we will help smiled shane

thanks said dex you do know ware to find underground hong kong

sure i think said Tracy

At the car as they was driveing they see a sing saying keep out from a old gave

a gave ? asked Tracy you drive us to some stupid gave ? she asked

wacth said dex

Than it opend and show the way in

wow now thats cool smiled Tracy and she drive in

And they drive in they saw aliens and others walking around in a big city like hong kong

so this is Underground hong kong ? asked shane it looks so clean and more bio frendly

We do trie and not do to much polluting he exland we trie to keep this city clean

than they stop the car at the parking center with ships and other stuff

Okay renamber ware we are said Tracy and they walk off

At the shoping parts shane jade and tracy are being shown around underground hong kong

Wow this is so cool said shane looking around

hey kid said the owner of a shop want to buy some time and shows psps and stop wacth

but shane declines and move on

so anyway why is it calld underground hong kong anyway ? asked tracy

well the real hong kong had to much people so most made underground hong kong to give more people room

And the aliens ? asked jade

they was asked to come some people in hong kong was plumers to keep them safe and keep a low profile on earth

so how come the suits know about this place than ? shane asked

I am not sure said dex but we are not sure how they know about it

But i am sure we will find your sister said shane

At the up parts of underground hong kong chop shop one of shane old foes from five years ago is spying on them

his new outfit is a mix of deathstroke and karvin the hunter

Right on time smiled chop shop

Than he talks on the comlink to his boss

got news they show up said chop shop do you want me to go after him ?

no not yet said the person on the comlink he will wait that will be all he said

got it said chop shop and leaft

at a bar shane and the others go in to find anyone who can help find dex younger sister

so do you anyone who can help ? asked shane

I do smiled dex and see a Gourmand alien

Who is that guy ? asked shane he kind of reminds me of one of my old aliens cannoncuck

That guy is Kez he said he knows a lot about a lot of things that go on in underground hong kong he expland and they go up to talk to him

And they saw him eating lots of food

hey Dex good to see you smiled kez as he was eating some pizza in one go

Nice to see you too smiled dex look i need your help he said my sister was taken by some men he said do you know who they are and he shows them a picter of them

Oh yes i know some things about them kez they are with some guy name chop shop

Chop shop ? asked a shock shane he is ment to be lock up in a Russian Prison

He got out expland kez prison are not what you want to be anymore he said to them anyway the suits got him out and he is working with them

I see said shane as he understood

anyway what i know was that your sister is in holding center one in the old warehouses

Thanks for the info old frend siled dex and they leave the bar

Okay so we need to find holding center one said Tracy

I think i can find it said shane than truns on the Omitricks and become a Big mouth wirh red and blue marking

Heat mouth he screamd out as he opend his wings

Than he flys around and looks for holding center one than see a truck with one of the suits with chop shop

Good news found them said Heat mouth as he spock in the comlink

Thats good said jade

And they are heading to holding center one he said

Got it smiled dex and he teleports him self Jade and Tracy to holding center one

And they end up on the roof top

Okay so we are hear said Tracy as she look down

And on the roof expland jade

Than they look at the window and see chop shop with some boxes

Hey guys said Heat Mouth as he land down on the roof

so what are we going to do ? he asked

first off we need to get the heavery heters out to get you guys in he expland

Good said heat mouth

Okay show time said dex and he teleports to get chop shops sipers out and send them to somepalce thats unkown

okay they are out smiled dex as he show up

okay lets kick some butt smiled Tracy

than they brake in to the warehouse by jumping in to the window

Than chop shop hears something and gets his weopngs ready to fight what ever it is

Than dex looks around and finds his sister lock up in a cage

Sis it is good to see you smiled dex

dex smiled his sister thanks for comeing to get me out

Hey what are you doing ? said a voice and they look to see chop shop

Good Grate said jade he found us

I got this smiled Heat mouth than as soon as he got ready to fight chop shop sets a net to trap him in

Oh man he said

I got this said dex and teleports him self to the net and gets heat mouth out just in time

Than as dex and heat mouth are fighting chop shop jade and tracy are geting dex sister out of her cage

thanks for the save smiled dex sister

Never mind that said Tracy what about them she said pointing to the fight

Than chop shop got his blad out and was about to strike heat mouth with it but dex got him alway just in time

Got out now said the voice on the comlink

what ? he asked i have just started

Now he screamd renamber i got you out of that prison and i will send you back he said

Fine than he said than frew a smock bomb and got alway

Grate he got alway said heat mouth as he trun back to shane

I can nuse my power if i dont know ware he is dex planed

It dose not matter said shane we saved your sister thats what matters

True smiled dex

After the fight dex and his sister are saying good buy to the team

Thank you for helping me and my sister smiled dex

welcome smiled shane anyway if anymore suits and that show up let me know and they high five

Than shane and jade and Tracy drive out of underground hong kong and get back to new city

At a unkown hide out chop shop is talking to one of the suits

I had them he said i could of took them out

No you wont the suit said you keep your eye on them understand ?

than chop shop leaft in anger

end of episode 9


	10. Lesson in a Crush

Episode 10 Lesson in a Crush

It was a Quite night at shane and jade house in side Tracy and jade are playing cards and shane is doing something in the Kitchen

so shane you geting us drinks ? asked Tracy how sweet of you she joke

It is not for you guys said shane

Than who ? Tracy replied than jade opend the door and it was star as she look at star she renamber the time she was mean to her and never gave her a gance on the team

Oh right said Star you live with your brother too she replied than walked in

Humm did you want something ? jade asked

Hey star said shane as he got the drinks and food out you ready

Shane whats going on ? asked Tracy

he is helping me with homework that it she said to tem

what ? asked jade and tarcy at the same time

Than a flashback is shown to how shane is helping with star homework

At school shane is reading a comic and is about to trun the page than he bumps in to her spilling her drink on her

You idiot screamd star do you now how much this outfit cost me ?

Oh i am so sorry said shane than he trie to help him but star smaks his hand alway

Why dont you wacth ware your going nerd she said and leaft

Wait i said i was sorry said shane feeling a bit down

Shane it is not you said jade as she shown up its jsut her

At class the math teacher was giveing out the test of last nighthome work and give it to shane

Good job shane smiled his math teacher and they high five

than star is on her phone to her frend

shut up she said she did not just say that than he gave star her test and see she got a big fat red F

I will call you back said star as she was not too happy

okay buy said her frend who was next to her

the next flash back shows Star talking to her teacher

Mr Lanskie you cant give me a F if you do that i am out of the team i mean i am the Captain

Mrs Rodriguez said Mr lanskie you shold of done your test and study hard

Than star dose some fake tears to make mr lanskie feel bad

than i will just have to giv up the team it is not like my life or anything

wit star he said as he felt bad why dont you do the test over and take it home

thanks mr lanskie you relly are the coolist teacher in school smiled star

than a arother flashback shows her talking to star

hey whats your name aging ? she asked

Its sane he said to her

Mr lanskie is leting me take the test aging and i need you to do it so hear and she hands it to him and you can give it to me before class starts temrrow she said

Look said shane i cant do that

Look you owl me for what happend to my drink she said as she went right to his face

I can help you but i wont just do it for you he said to her

Fine said Star i will be over at six to night and be sure to bring food and drinks she said and leaft

wait what ? asked a shock shane

Than the flashback ends and jade and tracy go up to shane

Shane can we have a little talk with you in the Ketichen they said and they go in

your nerds better hurry i want to be out in ten minites

She has to go said Jade

she wont expalnd shane i said i was going to help he said to them

Just say no than said Tracy

I tried but she got pretty mad said shane

Your kidding me said Tracy

But besides you saw what she was like today she is a tyrent he said to them

you guys have got to help me with this he said villgax i can deal with but A list people no thank you

Oh no said jade this is your problem not ares

yeah said Tracy as she got her car keys and wallet and other stuff and ware are leaveing she said to her

and they leaft and they shut the back door and get in to tracy car

so ware do you want do go ? asked Tracy

how about the shoping mall ? asked jade

Humm good idea said Tracy and they drive to the shoping mall

AT the liveing room shane shows star her come work

Okay now tell me what is 4 times 5 ? he asked

than star look at it and her mind shows the number showing up all around her

Humm what ? she asked as she still look at it

Cant you just do this for me ? she asked as she felt annoyid by it

Than shane look at her relly angry that she is not evan going to do it by her slef

Outside of new city a new villen name speed racer shows up

Hey hey hey he said Hear come the spped racer as he shot down a police car

At the mall tarcy and jade are walking frew and are talking to eacth other

Who know what else the suits are planeing next said Tracy we will be ready for it she said holding her fist togetehr

Tracy place can we not talk about work when we are out ? she asked and she walks off

Work ? asked a shock tracy how can you call it work ? she asked

Back at shane house he is still trieing to get star to do her home work

Okay star said shane this one is the most easy one and shows it to her

Than star looks at it and shies and than she go to the stereo and puts on some music to seduce shane to doing her home work by danceing but it dose not work

star if this is your idea to seduce me it is not working he said to her as he drank some cola

star do you evan care about geting kick out of the team it sounds like you dont relly care he said to her

i do care she said as she defrented her self

well you not relly trieing with your home work shane replied math is pretty easy

hey i can handle math thanks said a angry star pointing at him

than she starts working on her test

okay thats a good start smiled shane

than star gets the two class

welll better get us some more drink she said and heads off to refille them

Why is this so hard ? shane asked

At mc donalds jade and Tracy are haveing some big mac and talking to eacth other

Okay okay smiled jade were do you see your self in ten years time ? she asked

Easy said Tracy a dear devil as she drank her apple tango

What ? asked jade you might get a job working on cars for all we know

stop talking she said

hey guys said a voice and they see one of tracy frends from the school

Hey Dav said Tracy

Hey i have something to tell you the band is playing at the old werehouse if you like to come and he heads out

A band ? asked Tracy sounds good to me

lets go than smiled Jade

back at shane house jade is nuseing a billow to carm down her rage

I dont want to she said

Star its easy shane said to her anyway i am not lowing my self to do your work for you

Than he hands it to her

Than she looks and it

What ? asked star as she look a little confuse

think hard star shane said work it out

Than she writes some random stuff and give it to shane and looks at it

star it is wrong he said to her

I told you i can do this but you just dont get it she said to him i mena look at you your a nerd your ment to be good at this stuff

And me i am pretty and well like i dont do math if you need help with shoping and picking new outfits thats me

Thats stupid said shane

Look we all have to play are parts in the game of life

And my part is dumb head and i can do nothing to chance that she said this is all i am

Im stupid okay ? she said now are you happy than he start to cry

than shane starts to feel bad for star

I can kiss cheerleading goo buy and my frends will say There go dume old star

I dont think your stupid said shane

you dont said star as she wipe her tear

Star you are smart and you dont have to think your stpuid just beforse a list people say so and anyway if you think heard you can overcome that math test easy

Your just saying that to make me feel better said star

No i mean it star you are a smart person and i know you can do this he said

Okay than smiled star as she was ready to do the math test one more time

after a few hours star has almost done it

Than the last one

Humm 8 times 10 80 ? she asked

Thats right smiled shane

all right she said as she jump up a a smart kid who knew she said

see smiled shane you can do it

one more time said star

At the party jade and tarcy are talking

Man this party is pretty loud ah jade said to tracy

I know it rocks smiled Tracy

than out of noware speed racer shows up and starts stealing peoples money phones and other stuff

New bad guy ? asked Tracy as she got ready to fight

No tracy we cant fight him she said to her if we did anything would but bystanders in danger she said to her we need to get him out before anyone gets hurt

Back at shane house star is figering out the next anscer with shane help

Humm 12 times 12 is 144

Thats right said shane good job

thank you so much said star as she hug him

Humm star shane said as star reazlied she hug him

than the two are togetehr and star is thinking of what to say than she come close to him

so have you ever had a girlfrend ? asked star

Back at the streets Speed racer is runging past and jade and Tracy show

you know said jade you bettr retun the stuff you took she said to him

Oh yeah he said than he did a super speed but jade made a pink cage to lock him up and leave him at the lamp post

hey you cant do this to me he said i will sue

lets go home smiled tracy and they go and find the car to go back home

back at the house shane and star are talkig

I cant belived it smiled shane you like west side girls too ? he asked

I know it is a good show she said as she was about to get a chip so dose shane and they both get it at the same time

than star face truns pink

and shane tries to find what words to say

Than as star was about to kiss shane jade and tracy show up

Hey guys said Tracy

oh hey said a shock shane

I better get going said star it is geting kind of late

you sure ? asked shane

I am sure she said than she opens the door

Oh before i go would you mind giveing me a kiss

One kiss ? asked shane You're Serious

As a heart attack she replied

Okay than and she kiss her on the four head

no shane smiled star a want a real kiss like is and she kiss him on the lips and something happend the Kiss respond to the Omitricks makeing shane trun in to all ten of his alien with out star knowing with jade and taracy looking shock

alien she said with a smile and she walks off

than he close the door and see jade and tarcy looking shock

what ? asked shane i was just saying good by thats all than heads to his room

I cant belive that happend said a shock jade

The next day at school star shows up to tell shane the good news

She shows the test to shane

I am back on the Squd she said

good job star smiled shane

thank you so much she said as she hug him

i couldent of done it with out you

thats not all true you did that all by your self smiled shane

hey guys smiled star as she was nice to jade and tarcy for the first time

hey they said as they look a little confused

do you want to walk me to class ? asked star

sure smiled shane after all we are in the same class he said and they leaft as they hold hands togetehr showing they have start dating

i cant belive this is happeing said jade as she was shock about this

end of episode 10


	11. Curse of the white Dragon

Episode 11 Curse of the white Dragon

Deep in new city a team of people in ninja outfits brake in to the new art center

This is the place ? asked one of the ninjas as he spoke in japanese

Than one of the other ninja look at the map and knew it was the spot

Yes it is all right she said

Than the male ninja cut frew the class and set the rope up

Okay lets go she said than lower the male ninja down and mage to get what they were after and but a fake one so no one would know and leaft

The next day at school shane is helping star out moveing some box from the cherleading team

Thank you so much for helping me shane smiled star

hey no problem smiled shane i got nothing else to do anyway

So anyway got anything plan for to night ? she asked

I dont think so said shane anyway you want to see a movie ? he asked

sure smiled star how about doom rider 6 i was told it is a pretty good movie

sure said shane i will pick you up around five okay ? he asked

sure smiled star and kiss him on the cheek and walks off

Okay smiled star better get ready and not mess up

Back at a penthouse a middle age man name Katsu was with his team of Ninjas

Well done smiled Katsu you did well he said as he spock in english

Thank you sir said the Female Ninja but we need one more peace of the puzzle she said

Yes and i know were to find it smiled Katsu do you know of miles spalduin ? he asked

Yes one of new city Rich men i read about it in a news paper the male ninja said to Katsu

Yes you see he has something i am after and i want you all to get it for me he said

Sir said the Ninja and they run off

Than go in to his room to think to himself

Later that night at the movie shane is waiting for star outside

ware is she ? asked shane as he look at his wacth she said to come by the right time

hey shane said a voice and he looks to see star

hey star good to see you smiled shane are you reay ? he asked

sure am replied star and they go in

so after seen the other doom rider movie ? asked star

Most of them replied shane i still have the first one on dvd

Never seen the first one replied star i was told Jennifer Nocturne son play in that movie

He play the main hero shane replied than puts his card in to the Marince and gets the Movie Tekets out

okay lets go smiled shane as he got the tekets out

back outside of new city the white dragon ninjas are waiting out side til miles truns of the lights in his office

than as soon as he trun them of to go to bed the ninjas get ready to brake in

Than they jump on to the class and cut frew the class and broke in and look around

Do you think he has it ? asked the female ninja as she look around

Found it the other one said and saw it was in lock up

Than the female ninja saw the controlls and few her sowrd in to it shuting it down

that work smiled the male ninja and they go in to take it and leave

Back at the movie after the movie end shane and star are walking out jokeing about how bad the movie was

Did you see that guy Latch shane who on earth would hire that guy to play jess mc cool anyway ? he asked

I know replied star the guy cant evan act to save his life

anyway it was good we got to spend some time together smiled shane

me too smiled star anyway it is geting pretty late said star i better get some

Do you want me to come with you ? asked shane this city can be pretty dangrous at night

shane i am a city girl smiled star i can look after my self and walks off

Than shane found a spot to chance hero than truns on the Omitricks and becomes Meat moth and flys back home

well first date was not that bad said heat moth we did joke about how bad that movie was

Than he look to see miles penthouse light on and saw police officer looking around after the brake in

Well did you find anything ? asked miles any d.n.a. prints

No nothing sir the officer replied

than on top of the roof heat moth is hearing about this

Okay this is wired said heat moth last i look miles cave up going after me when i gave up the Omitricks

Than miles go with the police officer and they head to his liveing room to talk than truns off the lights

Than Heat moth flys in and looks around saw the fake sword in the room and look on the desine and knew ware it came from

Okay better go he said and flys out

than he went to the Compeny and saw some men with the sword

thats it he said still better do this one on my own

Than a car shows up and someone opens the door for Katsu

Sir we have the sword said one of the ninjas

Good smiled Katsu soon new city will faer the white dragon clean

white dragon clean ? asked Heat moth i know story about them they were part of a yakuza team a few years back they must be after something than lands down on the old fectorys roof

We better go in sir said the female ninja

Rigth smiled katsu and they walk in

Okay better have a closer look smiled Heat Moth but than truns back to shane

Oh Grate said shane looking at his hands maybe shane goodmen and do some god than found a way to get in as he saw a door and gets down to the upler parts of the old fectory

Okay ware are they ? asked shane than he saw the clan with Katsu with the sword and the dimond

Now my Clan it is time new city to bow to the might of the white dragons than put the dimond in to the sword and become a liveing wepong

Yes he screamd power than nuse the sword to cut down a van

Okay better put a stop to this mad man said shane than truns on the Omitricks and become a new alien

That was made out of shadow

I am nightshroud he said to him self than go in to sahdow like some kind of batman

Than as he went behind the ninja he took them alway in the sahdow and transport them to new city prison

Than as soon as Katsu look back he saw that his ninjas are all gone

Were are they ? asked Katsu as he look around

They are at new city prison said a voice

Who on earth are you ? he asked looking around

I am Vengeance! I am the Night! i am nightshroud he said to him as he shown him self to Katsu

you think i am Sceard of you he said than as soon as he nuse his sword Nightshroud shows his real self

Than Katsu hair truns white and his eyes trun red

NO he screamd keep alway from me he said than tries to nuse the sword but nightshroud was made out of shadows wicth had no effect on him

Ha ha smiled Nigtshroud than Teleprots him to new city prison and teleports the sword to the police

The next day at school shane is looking at the news than jade and tarcy show up

hey shane said jade how was your first date ? she asked

It was a full night on the town replied shane

end of episode 11


	12. Network

Episode 12 Network

We are shown at at a old old factory a young girl is geting her stuff as if someone was after her

Than the door get bast and a team of suits show up ready to take her in

Okay men renamber the plan said one of the suits the boss wants her alive

Sir said the team

Than the girl jumps out of the window and lands on a old sofa and gets alway

Than one of the suits brake down the door and got her gun ready and saw that she was gone

Oh Dam said the female suit sir she got alway said the female suit talking in the comlink

Oh Grate said the leader suit the boss is going to kill us

The next day at new city High school at brake shane Star and jade are talking to eacth other about the other renegade Plumers kids that might be still around other pleaces of the world

We need to find them said shane we need to find them and help them out if them suits are doing most of the stuff like dex

True about that said jade so far we found yoko and dex

if whats going on who knows how many are still around said jade

than Shane Omitricks go on and off and they find a safe place to trun it on and shane prass it and bens hologem show up

shane i need your help said ben the suits are after a young teen name Theresa who is a good Computer Hacker and the suits want her for it find her before they do and the messige ends

so we have to find her said a shock jade but we dont know what she looks like

That dose not matter said shane we will find her after school

At the old subway Theresa is eating a buger and is looking at a map of new city on her laptop and saw the wearhouse shane owns

Well better make my way to this spot she said with a smile

After school at Tracy car shane and the others are heading back to home base to think of a plan

Okay so we need to find Theresa before them suits do can be that hard said shane

I dont know shane replied Jade finding her well be like finding a needle in a heystack she said to him than they make it to the hideout

Than shane opend the trunk to get the shoping in

Anyway we will work something else as soon as we get in he expalnd

Than he saw that the door was opend

Shane asked jade why is the door opend

I have no idea but who ever is in side is going to get something from me than truns on The omitricks and becomes Mind bast

Than they go in saw some pizza box everywear and saw the girl ben told them to find sleeping on the sofa

well we find her said Tracy

than mind bast look around and than saw how she got in

Well she must of found the key under the pot of plant he said

wait ? asked jade you keep it under a planet

well yes in someway i did not want to lose the key in school and you know how much they cost to get replace said mind bast

Shane next time give me the key jade said as she felt angry with what shane did

Than after a few hours Theresa gets up and see that shane is on the sofa reading a comic and Tracy and dad wacthing the tv

Oh good i see you are up smiled shane as he put his comic down

You must be shane ten said Theresa i study you on the news and on the net

Oh Relley ? asked a shock shane so you know that much about me

Yes smiled Theresa you battle vilgaxs and fulllax you saved the earth 3-4 times and your main foe is miles

wow so you do know that much about me said a shock shane

Than he see her laptop

So this is the thing they were after ? he asked

Yes replied Theresa it has all the files on the underworld Drug trade loan sharking, smuggling and a lot more stuff she said

How do you know so much about them ? asked Tracy as she show up

I hack in to the network when ben went under cover to find out more about them she expalnd to them but thats i all knew from him

Wait so knew ben ? asked a shock shane

Yes replied Theresa but we need to put that a side and find out more about the plans the suits have

Good point smiled Jade

Than she open her laptop and show the files and deta on the suits network

Wow they have done a lot of stuff said a shock shane

I know replied Theresa but i found out that they are doing a illegal arms dealng to night she replied maybe if we get the Tech from the van maybe we can find out more about the suits wepons

Looks like it is hero time smiled shane

Back at the suits hide out the suit leader is talking to his boss on the phone

Yes yes he replied the suit leader i know dont worrie we will find them okay bye he said as he put his phone in his pocket

Well any news ? asked the female suit

Well he is not too happy he said

well we let a 14 year old girl get alway said the female suit

I know Mira he said get what ever suits we can get we will deal with this once and full all he said to her

Yes Ken said mira and heads off

At Tracy car they stop and look at a old armory

So is this the spot ? asked shane looking at it

Yeb smiled Theresa looking at her laptop but we need to be extra cearefule

You got it smiled shane and truns on the Omitricks and picks a one of his aliens to do the job

Than see jumpstart

Okay better start things up with a little jumpstart smiled shane slams it but ends up as Nightshroud

Wait Nightshroud ? he asked this might work he said to him self than truns in to a shadow and go frew the air vent

Okay everyone said the owner of the armory as you know the suits have shown up saying they have got us some new toys he said now lets get on with the show and opens one of the boxes and show the new toys the suits made for them and shows one of them

This one is a bio gun he said shot it at something and it is gone he said to them

Looks like they the suits sold them some new toys said Nightshroud talking in the comlink

Okay i am on the list of the owner said Theresa it looks like he payid for all this i am going to go deeper but than something happend one of the suits put in a virus in the computer

Oh no said Theresa it is a monkey combet virus she said

Good or bad ? asked Tracy

relly relly bad said Theresa than they look at the window and saw a benmazo

Jade what is that ? asked Tracy

It is a benmazo expland Jade

okay what on earth is a benmazo

It is a Android that can copy the abilities of aliens expalnd star

what kind of aliens ? asked a shock Thersa

Than see them and nuse Sonic scream sonic cry

Than they get up as tarcy car flys in to the window of the armory

Many shane old aliens expland jade

Welcome said a voice and they see that something is controlling benmazo

wait your one of them suits said Jade pointing at him

Yes it is me smiled the suit who is at a unkown hide out talking in the comlink

anyway you bratz have become a big problem for us and what better way to get rid of someone you dont like by killing them

than everyone see this out of the broken window and they all run out than shane as Nightsroud shows up and truns back to shane

Hey guys whats up smiled shane than see a benmazo

Ha benmazo i still reanmber fighting them old tin cans when i was a kid still taken one down will be like going back to the old days and truns on his Omitricks and becomes monkey wrench

Okay better wrench this up smiled monkey wrench than get ready to fight but than this benmazo sets up a force filed

Than gets hit back up by this new benmazo

Than lands as Trcy cath's her

are you all right shane ? asked Tracy

No star i dont want that cat said a dizzy Monkey wrench

Yeb he okay replied Jade

Ha we up date this benmazo armor and his new powers said the suit in the comlink you cant beat us

Oh yeah said Monkey wrench than takes some box and other stuff from the site and make a powerfule cannon

say hello to my little frend smiled Monkey wrench than fires it and blows the parts of benmazo alway

Wow it work smiled jade

Not to well said Theresa pointing to the robot

Ha do you want that can relly stop me said the male suit

I have a new idea smiled monkey wrench than slams his Omitricks and becomes ector and starts eating up the benmazo and destorying him

back at HQ the two suits wacth in horror as what has happend

No screamd the male suit

Grate the new benmazo you set up is offline did you evan think about adding in the other powers of his old aliens i told you

but before mera said anything the male suit buts in

Say one more world the male said in a dangerous voice

And the female suit shuts up after that

after the fight shane and the other look around the deatoryed Armory with nothing leaft

Oh man it is all gone said shane

We were so close said Tracy

It dose not matter said shane anyway we did stop the bad guys right he said with a smile

True said Jade

After that at the warehouse Theresa backing her bags

You are going ? asked shane

Might as well need to always cover my tracks

But what about the suits ? asked shane they will find you and destory you

Well they will have to find me first smiled Theresa and walks off in to the night

well i am going to miss her said jade

I know said shane but we still got are own work to do and they walk back in ro the warehouse

Later that night at the suits HQ the male suit is talking to the leader

he could not me seen but only a robtic hand is shown

sir we know the new verson of benmazo did not work so well but we will not let you down sir he said to him

Oh my dear Zakkai you did well smiled the leader i know a bit more of shane ten aliens now dont let me down he said

Yes sir said zakkai and leaft the room

end of episode 12


	13. Feeding Time

Episode 13 Feeding Time

Need in the outlands of new city at a company known as haz cam past a 3 eye owl that was exposed to haz came and the river was green dude to Haz came Toxic after getting dunk in

In side the factory A team of people are lodeing some barrels in to a van but the rope mess and

Hey careful with the stuff said the Driver last time your did a poor job it almost land on the test animals

hey Mac just shut up said the worker we are doing are best we can he said

yeah what ever said mac have you got it all ready yet ? he asked

I think so said one of the workers anyway just dump the stuff some were so no one can see it understand ? he asked

Got it replied Mac and drives off

As he was driving he gets a Big mac from his box and starts eating

I got to get my self a better job he said than he drops his drink and he go and gets it but ends up hitting at a truck and the window in the back break and the toxic full all over him and his skin slowly chances to a more leech kind and his finger tips become yellow like and his teeth become fuse together and his eyes become bug like

No screamed Mac what happened to me

than the truck driver gets out of the truck to see if mac was okay

Oh dude not cool said the Driver I am going to be so dead if he is killed and he opens the door to see if mac is okay

But than hands come out and suck him of his energy from him and leave him knockout

Your taste so nice smiled Mac and walks off in to the darkness

The next day at school Shane and Star are in the school yard Shane and star are talking to each other

So shane ? asked star do you have any you know secrets you want to talk about ? she asked

Hum some Shane said to her some I think I like to keep to my self and some I would like to tell you about

I have a idea smiled star why don't we write down are deep Secrets and show it to each other she said

sure smiled Shane that sounds like a good idea he said to her

Later at Shane room he is thinking about what to write than jade shows up

Hey shane are you all right ? asked jade

Kind of said Shane me and star have to write are darkest secrets

Than tell her said jade

I cant said Shane not about the hero stuff I only have two options in the option game one is not write anything or star will be mad at me for life or two tell her about my hero stuff and put her in danger

How about option 3 said jade tell her something else something you have told anyone in a long time she said than Shane gets a idea from jade and starts writeing down his Secret

Mewile at a Mini Mart two guys are looking at the news about Haz came and the car crash

Ha seem odd said the owner

whats odd said the Costimer as he was getting his magazine

About Haz came the owner said

Seem odd that no one has close down Haz came said the owner they do have dangerous products and the biggest polluter in new city he said

Yeah you kind of got that right said the costumer can I just get my stuff and go ? he asked

oh right sure smiled the Owner

Than the doors open and Mac show up in his leech like form

Oh man what is that ? asked the costumer poiting at it

Emergy he said give me energy he said in pain than suck some power from the soda vent

No he said not enough he said it will never be enough

Lets get out the owner said and they brake the window and get always in time

Come back screamd Mac

Back at the Brige a team of suits with Mira is looking around

Not good she said to Zakkai

We need to cover up The involvement he said

Make sure Haz Came was never hear he said to her

Sir she said and walks off

Than a African Amarican suit shows up

You sure we can cover are tracks Zakkai he said I don't like this as much as you do

Nevermind that he said if new city found out about this are boss will find us and kill us he said and walks off

At new city car park Shane is thinking of what to right

But than a bast came from someware and he see it well better have a look said shane and Truns on his Omitricks and see a new alien

well better nuse him said Shane and slams and and becomes and could run super fast

Hey not bad he said I am a speed dash he said and he ran super fast to see what was going on

AT the destroyed shop Mac was looking around crying in pain for more power

As he looks around he looks at him self in the window mirror and could not look always at what he had become

Than he see a team of police officer poiting guns at him than mac smiles and jumps one on and sucks his Enegy but speed dash save the police officer

Are you all right ? asked Speed dash

Yeah think so he said ruping his head

Look you and the other need to get always and fast he said

Got it said the police officer and him and the others run off

Than speed dash come face to face with mac

Okay who ever you are you need to stop this now said Speed dash

Oh I will once I suck you from your Energy smiled mac

Okay better take you down hard and fast smiled Speed dash

You will give me your power said Mac give it all to me

Okay lets do this he said and they fight

Than Mac frows him in to a truck

Than speed dash see that something is wrong with the Omitricks

Oh man not good he said to him self

Than he gets him by his neck

Your not getting always from me no he said

Than something happened the more Energy he suck from the Omitricks the bigger and more powerfule he become

Yes that's it he said get up give me the rest of it he said

I want all of it he said

Oh yeah said speed dash eat this he said and nuse the blade on his arm to cut his face

No my face he scream as he cant see

Than speed dash gets always just in time

Than as soon as it started to rain Shane was badly hurt and weak from the fight and can hardy move make it to star house and rings her door bell

Than star open the door

Shane ? she asked

Hey smiled Shane as he felt still weak

Oh man what on earth happened to you did you get Mugged

Yeah something like that he said just as he was about to land on the floor star gets him just him time and puts him on the sofa

look at you she said you're soaked she said I need to get those wet clothes off of you she said

It was so cold he said than he fulls a sleep

At the subway Mac as slowly become much stronger than before and plans to go after the Ultimate power at miles company

The next day Shane weaks up to find him self in new clean clothes and a blanket over him

Hey your up smiled star bacon sandwicth ? she asked and he eats it

You been out all night she said to him but don't worrie I call your mum and my dad so they are cool about it

And who Clothes are these ? he asked

My older brother she said he left some after he went to colige so you are kind of a close fit she said and I put your ones in the laundry they smelled like the in side of a foot looker

Thanks smiled Shane

hey your my boyfriend smiled Star and I do love you

I know smiled shane as soon as they was about to kiss than news came on and Mac is fighting the army

Oh man said shane talking to him self I have got to stop him before he hurts anyone else

Star I need to go said shane I promise I will give back your brother Clothes as soon as I can he said and he leaft the house

OH okay than said star as she wonder what was going on

As shane was runging shane gets his phone to talk to jade

shane ? asked Jade are you all right ? she asked star said you got badly hurt

Belive me I was he said okay lising you said you made a new kind of armor right I relly need it right now

Now ? asked Jade but is not ready yet she said

Well lets call this a test run smiled shane

Back at the Compeny Mac was about to destroy a Nuke bomb to become more powerfule

But than shane shows up as Jumpstart in the new sheielding to fight him with

Okay now it ends said Jumpstart as he shows up the new rules are neither of us is leaving this fight

Than mac gets ready to fight

All right than lets do this he said and they fight jumpstarts jumps on to his back and punch him a few times and mac tries to brake the shelding it broke but not that well than gets him by his hand and kicks him in the Stomic

Do you understand ? he asked I am powerfule I am the new master

No he said no more he said than crashes him self up to give him a powerbost but than something happened he blows up and his wekaned now and skinny and can hardly move

what did you do to me ? he asked

Give you a little mid night snack jumpstar said and he leaves the séance for the police to come and take mac in

Later at new city prison center Miles is talking to Mira about a deal

So you want me to help your boss in to funding new Toys for his troops ? asked miles

That's kind of like it she said

You have a deal smiled Miles

oh and by the way are boss would like to thank you for putting mac in a protoype Holding area in the Underground of the Prison she said to him

no problem said miles when I was a monster I had to make cells to keep my self in check but I have full control on my monster said he said and they leave the prison

The next day at school shane is waiting for star to show up

Than he see her Hey star smiled shane

Oh shane smiled star and they hug

Oh I got the Clothes back he said and hands her the back

Oh that reminds me she said I got my note she said and hands it to him and shane reads it

When my Perents got in to fights I would always hide under my bed and pretent I was swimming in the sea and I was not In the house

wow said shane that's so sad he said

I know said star and she read shane

Before my father died I was always a hot head always getting in to argument but when my father was killed I Reazlied he help me trun my life around and I frew that in his face so I clean up my act and become something more

Wow that is so deep she said I never knew your dad died

I know said shane it was hard for all of us he said

Well it was Grate to read it

and yours as well smiled shane and they hold hands as they walk in to the school

end of episode 13


	14. multiverse

Episode 14 multiverse

We are shown many years before the Start of the Universe lived a race of Immortals with limitless hope On a planet they name Mondas after the god that made them

Deep in a lap one of the Immortals is working on seeking to learn the Origin of the Universe

Than a team of Immortals came to see what is going on

Kalo said his younger brother what do you think your doing ? he asked

Oh Taa my younger brother kalo said I am only seeking to Learn the Oeigin of the Universe that is all he said to them

But you know the Legend said a female Immotal you care nothing for are people just to seek your own Personal Glory she said

Don't get in my way Raven said Kalo I will find out one way or other than he starts his device than shows a hand with the start of the Universe

Look said Kalo you talk of this Lehend I have found it he said you are dolts

Look he said I have found it I am the true god

But than a terrible comic blast happened the computer blows up

Than insred of one Universe a Multiverse was made

than Kalo gets up but than handcuff come on him by his young brother

Than at Kalo triel a crop of council neambers are talking to him

Your Forbidden exerments unleashed an evil on this Universe for this crime you must be Punshed said the council neamber

You are fool said Karo I have Unleashed my own world and its own fate and your will suffer for this and are planet will suffer with it as well he said

Than the Council nuse the powers of the god to send Karo far always for he will never come back

Later on Karo younger brother is talking to the council

As you know with the Multiverse we will need to keep it safe said Taa we will need to become Multiverse watcher to keep the Balince with good and evil

okay than said one of the council nemaber it will be said and it will be done

10000 years Later on Shane earth

Shane jade and Tracy are fighting Six Six at a old work shop

Okay shane relly need help said jade as she nuse her magic to keep six six in

Okay still looking said shane going frew the Omitricks to find the right alien

Shane relly need help said Jade

Got it said shane and Slams the Omitricks and becomes ESP

okay time for a little mind over matter he said

than nuse his ESP to stop Six six and he drops down

Hey good job smiled Tracy has she got the hand cuffs ready

Than Shane truned back to him self

I still think I got a hand of my new aliens said shane

True on that said a voice than up on the top part of the work shop

Hey who are you ? Shane asked

Lets just say I am a fan of your work he said and teleports always

Okay who was that guy ? asked Jade

In the car Jade was on her laptop wondering who that guy was

I think that guy knows me said shane

I think he dose said Jade look and shows some of shane past battle with him always showing up

Okay mayjor fan problem said shane

Hello said a voice shane looks out of his window and see the man aging

Okay who on earth are you ? asked shane pointing at him

my name is Taa and I am a Multiverse watcher he said to him

Multiverse watcher ? asked Shane are you going all Dc comic on us ?

It is hard to expalne said Taa but you are from a number of worlds that are similar in many ways but very different in other he said

Wait what do you mean ? asked Jade

you see this one of a number of earths from the multiverse he said

I knew it said Shane

Later outside of the car they are talking about the Multiverse

So your telling me on one earth ben hero stuff reveald it to the world and he become a big star

but on this world did not happing ? shane asked

Yes Taa said

Okay so how many worlds are in this Multiverse

Lots taa replied a number of earths like a earth in wear Ben 10 is a female name Becky ten and a earth in wear crime has been virtually eliminated and a other earth in wear a Steampunk Victorian era took place

And so on so on said Jade

Yes smiled Taa but my race only act in chase of something that has gone wrong

so what has gone wrong ? asked Shane

Something had you see on a planet known as Draag the race on Limbo and a timeless space have plans to go to your world unlese it is stop he said

We will help smiled Shane as he got up

What are you crazy ? asked Jade

Look I trust him said Shane and we will help

Okay lets go than said Tracy has she got up

Okay than lets go smiled Taa than looks at a tiny device

A gateway opend somewere from this area he said come with me and they get in the car to find the opened gateway

Okay so this gateway is like a door to this world you are talking about ? asked Jade

Yes replied Taa and it is my job to shut it down before anything bad happens he said

Than his Tracking device stops

Looks like we found it smiled Taa and he gets out

As they are looking around Taa stops them and saw a man with a deformed face with a team of bug like monsters

It is him said Taa

who ? asked shane

His name is Dera one of the king of Draag's men said Taa

They have a leader ? asked shane

Yes I shold of told you that as well said Taa

Okay it is hero time smiled shane and looks at his Omitricks icon and finds Jumpstart

Okay better take him down hard and fast but before he went jumpstart Taa stoped him

It is not risky Taa said we need to come up with a plan before anything happens

Right said shane you are right

so what to we do ? asked Jade

I have a Idea smiled Taa but it might work I need you two to cover me

Well well Dera said Taa as he shown him self to him did your master let you out of your dog house ? he asked

Really funny smiled Dera once this world fulls overs will full next to my master

not to day said a voice and shane slams the Omitricks and becomes Monkey wrench and made a Hammer with spear parts from a work site to take him out with

Did I get him ? asked Monkey wrench as he look around

I think you got him mad said Tracy

Than Dera gets up and is not happy

No said jade you did not get him

Ha you think that can kill me ? asked Dera

Okay what are we going to do now ? asked jade

I still got this smiled Monkey Wrench and gets ready to strike

But than out of nowear genetically engineered Bug like soliders

Oh man what are they asked Monkey Wrench

they are name Predasites expalned Taa they act as Animals and act like them

Well better trun things up smiled Monkey Wrench and slams the Omitricks and becomes Heat mouth

Better heat things up smiled Heat mouth than nuse his fire breash to surround them

Okay my Trun smiled Tracy than got a metal gane and become metal and punch dera in the face

Why you little said Dera as he saw blood from his face you dare lay your dirty little hands on a god ? he asked

Than jade made a Gient pink Hammer from her Mana and wrack them with it until they did not move

Hey good job smiled Heat Mouth as he land down and his wings fold back

What do we do now ? asked Tracy

Send them back to were they came from smiled Taa and gets out a small device to opens a gateway to a other world and they get suck in

Better make sure they don't come back as well Taa replied and puts a strange kind of Symbol to block them from comeing back

Hey what did you do ? asked Meat Mouth as he Become shane once more

Made sure Dera and anymore of his forces come back smiled Taa well I better get going and walks off

But wait what about the Multiverse what about the other ben and this Thaire as Genirator rex earth as well ? asked Shane

spoilers shane smiled Taa in time you will find out about the Multiverse he said and was he was gone just like that

Back at the other world Dera is talking to his master

So they beat you ? he asked

Yes master I am sorry he said with his head down

Do not fear he said Taa and the others of his race will be destroyed in time he said with a evil smile

end of episode 14


	15. captured

Episode 15 captured

At the new city school shane Jade and Tracy are out of school after a long day in a car the two suits known as Mira and Zakkai

Zakkai said Mira it is a waste of time we know what that device is and I don't get why we cant go in for the kill she said to him

My dear Mira said Zakkai are boss wants them alive right ? he asked

Yes said Mira as she took her sunshades of

well if you want to see your next brathday you do what are boss says Zakkai replied

Fine she said look we better follow them she said looks like they are going in to the car

Well we better follow them said Zakkai Than he gets the keys and drive the car

Than they see Shane and jade and tracy going in to Tracy car and they drive off

Well we better follow them said Mira as she got her sunshades on

Than they follow them as they was driving and nuse a device to find out what they are talking about

So Shane got any plans for to night ? asked Tracy

Good some work to do at the werehouse replied shane I need to find out more on were ben is he said

Oh they have a Warehouse for a Hideout smiled Zakkai

Well we better tell the boys back in HQ we found it said Mira

Later that night at the warehouse Jade is on the sofa reading a book as shane was on the computer looking around for ben hideouts

Oh man still nothing said shane as he got angry

Hey are you all right ? asked Jade

Kind of said Shane

You still mad at him right ? asked Jade

you think ? replied Shane he always He manipulates, pulls strings, anything to get what he wants and he got it

Yeah well don't forget why I leaft as well said Jade

I know I know said Shane with your powers

That's right said jade and I know you guys did not like them that much

You mean how you misnuse them like the time we battle mind master five years ago and leaft him in that coma for five years ? asked shane you have no Consurin or shame for what you do that most of your victims said shane

Well most of them are Not vitims said jade some are the bad guys she said

Yeah well most of them are leaft in a catatonic said shane it is not right jade and it is not fair the way you are acting it is no better than miles

Than jade is shock at what shane said to her

Than shane reazlied sorry sis said shane with his head down it is just after what happened I leaft you went off after you found out about your powers to Absorption anything like Trecy evan after you took that Anodite power said Shane

Hey it was not easy for all of us said jade with a smile and they Hug after a hard talk about the past but than the Light go off

Hey what happened to the Lights ? asked Shane

You did pay the guy who give you the place right ? jade asked

I did said shane But than a team of suits show up in armor and High Tech wepons and armor that look a little like Plumbers Teach

Okay hands up said One of the suits pointing the gun at them

Okay but first can I get a drink ? asked shane than gets a cola can but than truns on his Omitricks and becomes Speed dash

Than gets jade and they speed out

Get them said the Mira on the comlink

Yes sir said the Poilot in the ship and gets a lock on them

Than they set out a dirt at them at fire it that knowks out speed dash and jade as well

They will be okay said One of the suits tell Mira and the others we got them

Sir said the two suits and they start to land the ship

Than after that shane and jade weak up in some kind of holding cell

Were on earth are we ? asked Jade as she got up

You are in the suits holding cell said a voice and jade look to see a young man in a arother holding cell

Were is shane ? asked jade looking around wondering were her twin brother is

Your brother is at the other holding room for questioning said the Young man

Is she going to be all right ? asked Jade

But the young man looks alway

In the other holding room shane is getting hit brutally by this big bulky man in armor

Okay one more time said the man as he hold him by his neck you tell me everything and I will let you go he said to him

Ha I don't think I reanmber smiled shane

Than the man punch him once more

Back at the werehouse Tracy looks around and wonder were on earth shane and jade is

Humm I wonder were shane and Jade are ? she asked her self than her comlink come on and show jade and shane sigles comeing from the sky

I wonder what is going on she asked as she pick up a broken peace of suit tech

Back at the other holding center shane is still getting punch by the Bulky man

easy Mugshot said Bloodhound as he show up are boss wants him alive if you keep punching him the way your going you might kill him

Hey I am just getting some words from him so he can tell us what he knows

Fine but don't beat him too hard he said to him than leaft

Okay now tell us about your mission mugshot said to him

shane did not day anything but Mugshot punch him

Okay one more time why are you in are way ? he asked

Than punch him once more for not saying anything

How dose that thing on your arm come off he asked

But shane still said nothing than he did one more punch

Okay than lets bring in you sister smiled Mugshot

than shane got Angry

Than he leaft the room than the two suits came to shane too take him always than shane mangie to reach his Omitricks and becomes Jumpstart to shock the suits and knowk them out for a little bit

Back at the holding cells Jade and the young man are talking

so you know this place ? asked Jade

Yes he said this is were they see everything and know everything he said to her

are they name suits ? asked Jade shane is the one that gave them the name

Relly funny smiled the young man they are known as corp he said to jade

Gorp ? asked Jade so what are they ? she asked

they are known as Galactic ops round patrol he said to her they are more of a clean up team or black ops and others but they like to make sure nothing is track back to them he said to her keep safe in someway you know

They are more in to keeping track of things he said

and what is that thing ? jade asked

Long story he said but anyway my name is Zak he said

Jade she replied but than the doors blow up

oh that is my twin brother shane she said as he show up as jumpstart and truns back to shane and see the marks he got and looks in shock

Jade im all right he said to her stand buck he said than punch the controls and her prison cell opens and jade come out

wait he need to help zak jade said and opens Zak cell and he come out

You boy said Zak I know this Place in side and out so you are going to need me he said to her

Okay than said Shane but no funny stuff okay he said to him

I know said Zak than they head to the door shane broke to and jade was shock to see the Guy who was beating up shane knowk out but they keapt going

Than out on a ship Tracy Tracking signel was getting a bit more stronger

It seem odd said tracy looking at it

Back at the suits unknown hide out a team of soliders are looking around were shane jade and Zak are

around the one of the door shane Jade and Zak are trying to not get sported by the suits

Than they went around the other side

Than we relly trust this guy ? asked Shane as they were runging

Shane he is the only one who know the way out said Jade

True on that said shane and they keapt following zak to the next room

Than zak stops and see the Air vent

Than he blast it and helps shane and jade to get up

Come on guys lets go said Zak as soon as they got up

And they keapt moveing around in the air vent and look around

How do you know so much about them ? asked Jade

I nuse to work for them said Zak

You what ? asked a shock shane

well I nuse to be part of Group but lets just say things did to work out he said as he broke out of the air vent and made it to a new room

what to you mean did to work out ? asked shane than the Lights came on and shane and jade look at Teach and ideams of past battles

And a big computer screen of battle doing the past month

They are keeping track of are every move said jade what on earth are we going to do ? she asked

Look said Zak we need to get you out of this pleace before they capture you aging he said to jade and Shane

Than as soon as they open the door Shane saw a army of suits with Bloodhound and his dog sojo

Well good to see you kid smiled Bloodhound Dojo Sick boy

than Sojo jumps on to shane and Attcks him

Now for the girl he said as he got his Knife out from his Poket

You don't know what powers I have said Jade has her eyes truned pink

Than nuse her magic to make a Gient Pink ship to Crush The suits with but Bloodhound jump out of the way

Than shane Punch Sojo and frew him at Bloodhound

And at the same time Zak and shane are fighting in the same way

How did you fight like that ? asked Shane

I was just asking the same thing replied Zak

Jade looks a little confused as it was the same move Ben show shane when he was ten years old

Near the walk port shane and jade with Zak are runging and go down some stairs

come on said Zak we are just about made it he said

You have to trust me said Zak I know this area

Okay than said Shane and they go with him

As shane open one of the doors it truns out it was a Helicarrier

As shane was about to full Jade gets him just in time

Wow a Helicarrier ? asked shane this is were the suits hideout is ? he asked

It is replied Zak come we need to keep moveing

As soon as they got to the landing bay Chop shop showed up with Mira and a team of suits

Ha you kids are not going anywere chop shop said with a smile

Yeah well I always go new things for you smiled shane than Slams the Omitricks and becomes Humming  
bird

Okay than smiled Humming bird eat this and let out mini versons of him self to attck chop shop and the other suits

Than as soon as Mira was about to shot Humming bird Zak punch her and helps Humming bird out

Thanks mate smiled Humming bird

Than the landing bay doors get bast and it is Tracy

Hey guys did I miss the party ? she asked as she opend the ship doors

Long story we will talk later as soon as they truned they saw zak in his suit

Than they saw some tanks that was made from Plumber tech

I knew that Device on your arm lets you become ten of eacth alien but now we know how that thing on your arm works he said

Okay how are you for real ? asked Tracy

My real name is Zakkai Second in command of Grop he said to them

but I have to know who made it ? he asked Your mentor a alien race ? he asked

what do you want ? asked shane

just some Ansrs he said to them

we are not telling you anything Jade said

At the ship shane heads to the Controll room

Guys we need to get out of this Place shane said to jade and Tracy and looks and the Controlls and Presh the Lightspeed

And they got always from the suits Hideout

Well done Zak said Chop shop you let them get always I wanted pay back on that kid for what he did to me he said to him

Shut up said Zak we got you out of that Prsion and I can put you back if you want that he said to him

Fine than he said and walks off

Later that night at the werehouse Shane jade and Tracy are talking about what happened

I still think it is not safe to be hear now said shane as he had some cola We need to start new at a new hideout

No shane said Jade Grop will find know everything about us said Jade they know we have been fighting them but the only problem is we don't know anything about

what they want or what they want from us she said to her twin brother

It was kind of Strange said shane

What was ? jade asked

They somehow got There hands on Plumber tech shane said

We will need to be more carefule now Tracy said

Deep in a dark room Zakkai is walking in Lair of the leader of Grop in a chair the leader was looking at the Computers the only thing was shown was a robotic hand

Sir said Zakkai I know you told me to wacth them but we have more Info than before

He has gave them the Omitricks he said your right all along about it he said and he is the one

Zakkai said the leader do not diopay my orders every aging he said

Yes sir said Zakkai it will not happing aging he said and leaft the room

end of episode 15


	16. Speed

Episode 16 Speed

At the new city Arvade were a young teen in a red/blue hood is playing on the new Arvade game Spiderhunt

Ha I knew I am good at this game he said as he got the High Score

Than the doors open and two suits show up looking around

He must be around said The male suit the hybrid Tracker has pick him up he said to the other male suit

Than the young teen saw them and took him bag and leaft

Okay got to go super speed he said than ran super fast

Than the other door suits broke down the door and saw him as he got always

Oh Grate he said that little brat got always said the male suit kicking the door

Don't worrie said the other suit Mira said she wanted to find him and we still got the Tracking device he said to him

True on that he said to him and they leaft

At the Supermarket shane Barry and his baby stepsister emma and getting some diapers for his hafe sister and shane was getting the new ultimate generator rex comic that was part of a new reboot

Thanks for helping me pick the right Diapers said Barry with your mum at work she forgot to tell me what one to pick

Hey its okay Smiled Shane I help mum with the shoping so I knew the right ones are anyway

Well for today now I am just going to be a easy night anyway he said as soon as he got in to his pocket a fast blue blur ran by and took his stepdad Wallet

What the my Wallet he said someone took it

What happened ? asked shane than he saw someone up on the roof

Barry I am going to get your money back said shane and runs off

Shane come back said Barry but it was too late he was gone

Than at a dark alley the young teen looks and the money and see what is in it 15 dollars ? he said as he was in shock

Oh man oh man can I ever get a brake for once ? he asked I need food and stuff

Hey stop said a voice and he looks to see Shane going after him

Oh Garte he said his son found me he said than runs superfast

Okay than said Shane if you want to do speed I go speed he said than Truns on his Omitricks and Finds Speed dash than slams it and becomes speed dash

Okay lets speed it up he said than Runs after him

Hey nice alien said the Teen I see you are a Tuboluma he said to him

What ? speed dash asked

Oh sorry to dell you my aunt is married to one I am kind of part Kineceleran he said than he stop and so did speed dash

So are you a Plumber kid ? asked Speed dash

Yeah in someway I am Part Kineceleran and part human he said with a smile

But you don't look like one speed dash point out

Yeah that was kind of took after my mother he said to him I did not have the blue skin tail or anything from my father side

But I did get his speed out of it he said to him

Wow speed dash said than truned back to shane we need to talk he said

Outside of a book shop they are talking

You see my father died when I was five years old he said to shane he got killed in a car crash

I am so sorry mate shane said

Oh by the way the name is Tyler he said

Shane goodman he said and they hand sake

So were is your mother ? shane asked

My mother she is Miami with her band so she trust me on my own he said your mum

Still live with her smiled Shane

so anyway do you have a dad Tyler asked

My dad was killed she replied

Oh man I am so sorry replied Tyler I did not knew

Hey don't beat your self up of Couse you did not know he said but anyway why did you take my dad Wullet ? he asked

Need cash to get a ID mask he said some guys in black suits was after me

I know them shane said they tried to get us a two days ago he said to him they somehow are always one step a head of us

Oh man I see you had truble with them He said to him

Yeah in someway he said

At Bloodhound van the two suits are talking to him

So that boy has run of he said as he pet Sojo

Well my boy it is time for the hunt once more he said with a smile than got a needle from his looker and on it said Anubian Baskurr D.N.A. note nuse with care

Don't worrie boy this will only hurt a bit he said you know daddy love you and daddy needs you to help him Than puts the needle in to Sojo

It is okay boy said Bloodhound as he felt bad for doing it you going to be a new dog thanks to this d.n.a. they gave me

than something happened Sojo slowly started to become Part Anubian Baskurrs/Akita

Wow said the other suit

Duble wow replied the older suit

back At new city at the subway shane and Tlyer have just got of the Train and are finding the bus to get him out of new city

Okay we are just about made it to the Bus area he said to him

Okay we have just about made it said shane But as soon as they got out a team of suits with Bloodhound shows up as they came down

well Boy long time ha smiled Bloodhound

Oh Grate Bloodhound said Shane with his head down

You know this guy ? Tyler

Yeah this guy is kind of the suits work monkey he said to him

Work monkey ? asked Bloodhound as he got his knife out I am the world best hunter

Oh and this is the part were you send your dog at us said Shane

Oh were are my Manners ? he asked I gave Sojo a little update he said than he got his whistle to call him

than sojo shows up as Part Anubian Baskurrs/Akita

Than shane look shock

This is Sojo ? shane asked a he look shock and felt sorry for his dog

what on gods earth did you do to him ? he asked

Just gave him a little bost he said after some Ultimate mistake with his Training I had to do something for my dog so Grop gave me some Anubian Baskurrs D.N.A. for Sojo he said

Your a monster Shane said this is a dog not a toy it has real feelings

Oh please he said you made me do it he said

I did not made you do anything Shane said you just did it for your own deeds

Tell that to me when your is meal he said get him boy he said

Than Sojo Attcks him

But Shane truns on the Omitricks and See jumpstart

Okay better shock things up he said than slams the Omitricks but ends up as nightshroud

Okay Nightshroud might work he said to him self

Than nuse the shadows to hold Sojo still than nuse the shadows around him to send the suits back to the hideout

With only bloodhound is leaft to fight him

Okay than smiled Nightshroud lets see how good you fight with out your dog he said than slams the Omitricks and becomes Avalanche

Okay lets do this Avalanche said has he got his first okay for a fight

Good smiled Bloodhound my Knife has been clean for sometime he said than gets ready to kill

Than Tyler see that Sojo was about to get him and he nuse his speed to get him always from him and trap him in the Train and it takes off

But bloodhound dose not see this as he was to kean in to taken down shane ten once and full all

I am going to make your head a wrothy sport for my hunting room he said to him

Oh yeah let me tell you something Bloodhound Avalanche said once I am done with you I will make you a frozen statue he said than nuse his ice power to make a battle axe

Game on he said than got his Knife out but before he did anything Tyler nuse his speed to do a speed punch that took him out

Hey not bad smiled Avalanch as he truned back to shane

Hey no problem smiled Tyler I just found this guy a jerk for Mixing his dogs d.n.a. he said

yeah doing that is not cool smiled shane

well what are we going to do with this guy ? asked Tyler

Just leave him said Shane it is not like he is going to get up anytime soon he said

Than they leaft

At the bus stop Tyler and shane have one last talk

If you need help cull us smiled shane and hands him a device

hey thanks man smiled Tyler oh and hear is your dad wallet back he said and hands it back to him

Hey thanks smiled Shane

Than the bus shows up

take care smiled Tyler and he leaft

than shane walked back home to go back to his family

end of episode 16


	17. haunt of the Night

Episode 17 haunt of the Night

We are shown 25 years ago at Shane high school a young girl who look like Shane mother is walking in to the school and at her locker she is getting her stuff

from are looker and two guys show up to talk to her

Hey Sam said one of the guys

Oh hey doug said Sam

Look would you like to go to the dance ? he asked

wait what about Lois ? sam asked

Oh no lied Doug we broke up some time ago anyway I would like to go with you he said

Me smiled Sam

Yes you lied Doug

Okay than smiled Sam

cool smiled Doug I will pick you up around 7 okay ? he asked

sure smiled Sam

Outside the hall room doug and the guys are talking

did you tell her ? asked one of Dougs mates

sure did smiled Doug be sure to get the tar and feathers he said to them

sure will smiled One of Dougs frends as he got his card out

Later that night a Red car is driving in to the woods than it stops at a old barn

Than the car stops and Doug and sam get out

hey doug were is everybody ? asked sam

come on sam hurry up said Doug as he ran in to the barn

okay I am comeing doug said Sam

and as soon as she open the doors she looks around but than a bucket full of tar and feathers came down on her

We got you joke sam joke doug or shold I say Chicken sam he said than everyone Laeh with him

Than Sam ran of in to the woods crying and was never seen aging

And we are shown 25 year back with jade and tracy in the front of the car with Shane and Star in the front and they are lising to some of Tracy music

Hey Tracy whats with all the dad music ? she asked

You might say she has a old soul joke shane

Shane you are so funny replied star

In the front Jade and Tracy are talking

I cant belive this said Tracy we have to bring shane girlfriend and she is taken us to a party

It is not just any party said Star it is the hunted sam party she said

Who on earth is Sam ? asked Jade

she was is nerd who went in to the woods and was never seen aging it was said 25 years ago that some kids play this prank on her and when it happened she ran off and nobody ever saw her after that

And some people have she died and her ghost still hunts this woods and everyday we gaver to host a party

And this is her picter and give it to jade who felt she has seen her before

But than they made it to the party

Than they got out and saw The Jocks with a box full of soda the other people from High school

Okay are we still going to let Shane and star keep dateing ? asked Jade

Than they see Shane and Star holding hands as they kiss

Lets just let them smiled Jade than see went to Enjoy the party

Later on at the party in the Barn the jocks are having a jub contest

jug jug jug they said

ready said one of the guys than they started to drink

Than they both drank it to the end and they both burp at the same time

Than as Star frends show up who was not so happy with her being with Shane

This is some kind of joke ? one of her frends asked you dateing wiredman brother ? she asked

Yeah are you Relly in to this guy ? she asked

Whats wrong with shane ? Star asked

He is a nobody they both said

Look I know Shane is C list to you guys but he relly is a nice guy he is better than those other guys in the school are to me anyway

Guys you just need to get to know him better she said

Okay Okay they said we will be on your side on this one she said

Than one of her frends see someone they knew

Star SOS it is Brian she said pointing to him

And they see him talking to some girl and one of his frends lets him know his ex girlfriend is looking at him

Than Brian kiss the girl to make star feel Jelous

what a jerk said one of star frends

And so is that girl he with ? she asked I cant bevlie you nuse to date a jerk like that

Yeah well that's all in the past smiled Star

Than she hold shane hand and they walk off arm in arm

Back at the party Jade see a young teen open a can

Hey you want some ? he asked

sure smiled Jade and she has a drink

At Tracy car Tracy is having a Buger

Hey nice guy said a Voice and she looks to see a biker teen

I see that is The x-t-1 Tiger he said not many are around

Got this one for a good deal she said this one is one of a kind

On top of the roof of the barn the guy jade was talking to is showing his fave star

In some way that Star has always been my fave he said I just never knew why

than In the woods one of Shane old foes he battle five years ago who is known as Spellcaster show up with a new outfit that closely look more like circe from the wonder woman comics

well looks like little shane has come back from the hero stuff she said well time to play some Tricks on them to night

At the dance outside Shane and some other people are dancing to some music

Than the Omnitrix starts beeping and going on and off

shane why is that thing going off ? she asked

Humm I must of set the time wrong he lied

I just need to go said shane but I will be back he said than walks off

than gets Tracy and tries to find jade than she see tham and lands down

Than they walk in the woods

The Omitricks act mode pick up something going on he said to them

Okay lets do this smiled Jade and nuse her mana for the fight

Than they see smoke from the destroyed tree

Guys I am picking up from dark magic said Jade and it dose not look good she said to them

who do you think it is ? asked Shane Hex Miles or spellcaster he asked

I am not sure jade said but we need to get back she said than they head back to the party

But star show up at the same time they did

and just in time cover everything up

Hey star smiled Shane

what on earth are you guys doing around hear ? she asked

we Thoute we saw big foot lied Shane

You guys can be wired at times she said to them

Star you shold not be alone like this said Shane

Im sorry shane she said I was just worried you leaft

than shane go with star back to the party

Than jade and Tracy as well

Back at the party The other kids are still dancing other are talking than in the woods spellcaster chance her self to a human girl so shane and his frends wont know it is her

Than looks around waiting to find shane Jade and Tracy

Jade see the girl and see frew her human look

Oh man I better get Shane and Tracy she said and runs off to find them

Shane was with Star and her frends talking

Oh my gosh said Star it is so funny she said

Than star ex boyfriend show up

Star I need to talk to you he said

But star just stay close with shane

Than Brian gets Angry

How could you dump me for this loser ? he asked pointing at him

Look Pal said Shane lets just talk about this

Keep you hands always from me he said and I am not your pal than hit him around the head

Hey what give ? he asked

Look Brian it is over you had your chance and it is done

Why your my girl babe cake he said to her

whats why she said shane unlike you shane care about others treats them like a person and helps others unlike you and he understands how I feel and treats me like a person not some Prize she said to him

Oh come on Babe cake he said lets just talk about this

Brain look just go always she said to him

Alright I will go but you better wacth your self goodman I will be looking for you and walks off

Man what a jerk said Shane

Tell me about it said Star I don't know what I saw in a jerk like that

Shane said Tracy and jade as they shown up

We need to borrow him just for a sec jade said

Than they go with him to talk about the problem

It is spellcaster said Jade she somewere around hear

Man said shane we cant put bystanders in danger he said we need to find her before she hurts someone

But than all the student cever to the barn to pay the mayor part to truite sam

But than before anything happened two Gient rock monster show up and rores at everyone than everyone scream in fear

Run they said

than shane gets star as he see that everyone is getting in to There cars

Star I need to get you out of this place he said I still need to find jade

But what about you ? she asked

It dose not matter shane said than Brian car stops and Shane puts her in and he drives off

Oh no not you she said

Look it is better to be safe than sorry Brian said to her

Than Shane runs to the fight and go hero and Becomes Avalanche

Okay better to ice things up he said than made a ice sword

At the fight Jade and Tracy are fighting spellcaster rock monster

Hey guys sorry I am late said Avalanche as he got ready to fight

Well well well said a voice it is goodman and his frends and it truns out to be spellcaster looks like five years have been good to you she said

Spellcaster said Avalanche you are going down this time he said

But than Miko shows up who truns him self in to a real tiger

Than he punch Miko out and frows him A side and gets ready to fight spellcaster as Jade and Tracy fight her rock monster

You are going down said Avalanche but than spellcaster truned to Star to trick him

Shane said the fake Star don't hurt me she said

Than Avalanche stops

Shane it is stop her said Jade as she took down the rock monster

Shane you need to keep you game on Tracy said to him

But than Spellcaster nuse her magic to trap him and beat him

Shane you need to get your game back on or your be back in pits Tracy said

Your right said Avalanche than broke out of Spellcaster spell

Than he got his Ice sword to barke spellcaster necklesee than sends her back with her cat to her world

Than he truned back to Shane

Okay lets go back home smiled Shane

The next day at School Shane is looking for star in hope to talk to her about what he did

Than he see her but before he go Jade and Tracy as a little talk with him

Shane we need to talk said Jade

Shane what to do think your doing with her ? she asked

What do you mean sis ? asked Shane

Than Tracy look at shane and Knew what to say

Your a alien crime fighter and is she knew anything about it it not hard to think what would happen Tracy said

Look I know if I show my self to anyone the bady guys would go after my loved ones or family but for me I am not doing this to make profit or to make money off things I am doing it to keep this City safe that's all he said and I do love star

Even know I can tell her who I am and what I do at nights I do love her and that's all he said to them

Than they understood

Okay said Jade I just trust you know what your doing she said to him

But what we are doing this the real matter said Tracy Right

Right smiled shane

Than Star show up

Star I know your angry but im but before Shane said anything Star butts in

Look Shane I am not Angry she said to him but ever Put me in a car with my Ex boyfriend and I wont be too happy she said and they walk to class Togeter

hey Tracy said Jade I wonder what ever happened to that sam girl ? she asked

Than a flashback in shown 25 years back with her still runging as the sun came up after the prank and is still crying as she made it to the rode a guy on his bike stop who looks just like shane dad but much younger

Hey your all right ? he asked the Name is Rick goodman he said

My name is Stella she said as she wipe her tears

Do you need a ride ? he asked

Than she smiled and gets on and they drive off as the sun came up

end of episode 17


	18. Vortex revenge

Episode 18 Vortex revenge

We are shown at the Forver Kights hideout with two of the Kights at Vortex holding cell that is nuse to power up the Castle power

I don't get why are leader wants her ? asked the Kight

Well her little act did send a ship frow a gateway and Grop gave her to us to keep her always from doing anything else he said to the other Kight

Than In her cell Vortex open her eyes than in a rage she destroyed her cell and the two Kight end up getting badly hurt

Than she look around and wonder were she was

I need to get home she said and fast than ran off as she spins around to make a powerfule vortex

Back at the Shoping mall at the food court Shane and Star are talking as they are having some Lunch together as they are talking about some stuff

So Shane ? asked Star Have you got any plans for to night ? she asked

Yeah got some work with Tracy and My sister jade he said to her

So what to you do with them anyway ? Star asked

Humm just some work on stuff smiled Shane more like lap work he lied

Oh relly ? Star asked

Yeah in someway smiled Shane Than his phone rings

Oh I get to get this said Shane gets his phone and see who it is

Hello ? asked Shane

Shane is it me Tracy she said to him on the Phone you wont belive it but the forever knights need are help she said to him on the phone

Okay I will be right There he said to her than ends the call

Star Tracy need my help he said

Well okay than smiled Star

Cool said Shane than runs of and finds a safe area to go hero than Slams the Omitricks and becomes Humming bird

Than flys to find Tracy

Than he see Tracy at a old Castle and lands down who was with Jade as well

Than lands down and truns back to Shane and see a Team of Kights

Okay so you are the guys who need are help said Shane

Yes good sir said the Kight and we need your help he said to him

Okay what kind of help ? asked Shane

Problem help said a voice and they look to see the Foevor princess who was the same age as shane and Jade are

you see we had one of your foe known as Vortex in lock up but she broke out when she woke up

And we need you to get her back she said to them but I am going to give you back u

Than one of shane old foe show up known as Lady dead eye who outfit look a mix of Hawkeye/ Cissie King-Jones Arrowette costume

Lady dead eye ? asked Shane

I cant belive you were a kid in a alien body she said as she knew who he was

Yeah but you said you keep it from the others said shane when I help you younger sister out he said

True on that she said but I gave up the bad guy stuff and work on the sports line she said

We told her about Vortex so we asked her to help you see is good at Tracking stuff so you will need her

Okay fine than said Shane but know this if you guys dubble cross me I will trun vortex to the police understand ? he asked

And they understood

Back at new city Power plant Vortex is making a powerfule vortex to trie to get home but her plans did not work

Why ? she asked why cant I get back home ? she asked her self looking at her hands

Than the police show up to take Vortex in and stop her before she dose anything bad

Stop now lady said The police officer as he point his gun at her

Than Vortex eyes become electric yellow than dose a powerfule Tornado that sends the police officers flying around the power plant

At the car Shane Jade Tracy and lady dead eye are tracking down Vortex

Guys in some way I feel kind of bad for vortex said Shane she is not relly evil she just wants to get home he said to them

Shane understand we have to stop her before she hurts someone said Jade

Your sister is right said Lady dead eye we need to take her down before she hurts anyone else she said to him

I know said Shane I am a hero and nothing will chance that he said to them than they track her down to the power plant

Okay we better get to the power plant said Jade

Okay I will go you guys better cacth up he said than slams the Omitricks and becomes Jumpstart and go in to the powerlines

Dose he always do this ? asked Dead eye

Yes and the other times replied Jade

I need to get home screamd Vortex

Than Jumpstart show up and tries to talk with her and stop her from going to far with whats going on

Vortex you need to stop this said Jumpstart you are going to hurt innocent people shane said to her

No body Innocent in this world no one she sreamd than Dose a powerfule vortex than sends her and Shane to new city

Than Tracy and Jade and dead eye see them flying in side the vortex

Guys we better drive to new city said Jade

I was hopeing you say that smiled Tracy I just add in the Turbo boost she said than opens the Key code to nuse it and the car go super fast

At new city park Vortex lands Jumpstart in to the river and make a bomb after his Electric powers did not work so well with the water

Than Jumpstart gets out of the water feeling badly hurt

Ow okay ready need help he said as he got up

I will destroy you and take your life she said than made a powerfule vortex

Okay I better stop her before she take things to far he said to him self

Than Out of no wear a big pink hammer shows up and hits Vortex to the ground and dose it aging to make sure she dose not move

Guys smiled Jumpstart im I so Glad to see you guys he said the way you did that sis made it look easy

Yeah well you nuse magic and see how easy it is smiled Jade

Jumpstart smiled than saw Vortex as she got ready for round 2

Okay guys we better take her down hard and fast said Jumpstart

Than she made a power vortex as she spang around

Okay we need to stop her and fast said Jumpstart

I got this said Lady dead eye as she got one of her arrows ready

No screamd Jumpstart and stop her

what are you doing ? she asked I have to take her out

There are other ways to stop bad guys than shot arrows at them he said to her

Fine whats your idea ? she asked talk her to death

No I am going to shock her down and trie to reason with her said Jumpstart

Than he jumps up to shock her and she lands down badly hurt

Than shane Slams the Omitricks and becomes Heat moth

than melt down some pipes to keep her down and trie to talk to her

Look you need to stop this said Heat moth you are going to hurt people

I cant go back she screamd they will lock me up she said

Vortex I can get you help he said if the kight are bady treating you like this by locking you up I can find people who can help he said

No she screamd I need to go home she said than made a powerfule whirlwind but it did not work as she was trap

Okay look said Heat Moth I am going to help you before you hurt someone he said to him

as she was screaming she was crying and being upset

Man we cant take her back said Jade look at her

I know said Heat Moth we need to get her to a hospital he said to them

Okay than smiled Lady dead eye I respect what you saying she said

You do ? asked Heat moth

Look I am a Athlete first and crime fighter second

Okay smiled Heat moth than slams The Omitricks and becomes Speed dash

Well I better take her he said with a smile than take her and heads to the hospital to drop her off

At the Knights bace they see this and are not too happy

Are leader is not going to be too happy said one of the Knights

True on that said the other one and walks off in anger to tell her what happend

Back at The dorks lady dead eye parts ways and says good by to shane and his teammates

Well guys take care smiled lady dead eye and shakes hands with shane and walks off

Well shane what is going to happen to vortex anyway ? asked Tracy

Than at the Hospitol two doctor look at vortex few a window in her cell

I have never seen anything like it before said the doctor

I know what you mean said the other doctor

I have heard a lot of stuff before but this on takes the cake said the doctor

A other world of Limbo vortex's it is crazy he said

Anyway we better get to work he said and opens the door ready to help vortex

end of episode 18


	19. Key parts

Episode 19 Key parts

We are shown at the coldist part of Antarctica in a Unkown hideout a middle age man is on his computer looking at his files and is shock at what he has found

This is crazy said the man at first I belived they put ben on the list but it is the team from the old days he said to him self

I have got to get in the back up files before anything bad happeing he said as he hack in

Than as he look at the door he saw it getting cut open

Oh no he said than get the stick from the laptop and runs off before they got him

Back In America in new city at the park Shane Jade and Tracy are playing with a Frisbee and talking at the same time

you know guys smiled Shane after stoping suits saveing Plumer kids and fighting new bad guys it is good to get a brake for once he said as he frew the Frisbee to Jade

you said it said Jade I am just happy we get to have fun for once she said

Than Shane Omitricks starts beeping and knew what was going on

Oh man now said Tracy

At the car shane truns the messige on and ben shows up on sceen

Shane I need your help said Ben the suits are after Cooper one of my old team he is in one of the suits lap sites in Antarctica I need you to go down there and help to stop the suits before they get to them first than the messige ends

well looks like we are going to trade are shoes for snow boots for a one way trip to Antarctica smiled Shane

How on earth are we going to get to Antarctica ? asked Jade

easy smiled Tracy I kind of work on a new ship she said to them and drive to were it is

At a old air bace Tracy show what is it

Let me show you the Rust bucket mark 4 she said

wow so cool said Jade

I know right smiled Tracy is thing gets 628 radio on the computer and it has cup holders

Tracy no one care about cup holders anymore said Shane

anyway we better get in and see what this ting can do than they go in and Tracy puts the key lock in to make it work and it takes off

As it was flying Shane was looking on the computer shock on how many show and sites it has

Wow this ship has everything he said

After two hours they made it

Than Jade got to the relax area of the ship and found shane fast a sleep

Hey shane get up said Jade

than Shane weaks up

Oh hey are we hear ? he asked and look out of the window to see a snow strom

wow he said well better get my jeacket one he said than truns on his Omitricks and becomes avalanche

Shane said Jade you going to need some goggles said Jade

Why ? Avalanche asked

Snow strom you wont be able to see

Oh right he said

Than they see the hideout and land the ship down Tracy and jade get There jeacket and snow boots and other stuff

Okay we better get out and in said Tracy I would hate to see if the suits or zak are around she said than opens the door and see the snow strom has got bad

As they look the snow was blowing aroud everywere and could Harley see anything

Okay why would Grop want anything with this area ? asked Jade

less talking more getting in Avalanche said but before he move the snow blew in to his goggles

That's it he said than took them off and more snow blew in to his eyes than he puts them back on as they walk to the door they saw that it was lock

Okay better do this he said than punch it and rip it open like a can of beans

That work said Tracy

Thanks smiled Avalanche than they walk in and saw that everything was dark and cold and Jade wonder were the lights are

Hey guys ? asked Jade were is the lights to this place ? she asked

Hold on said Tracy than got her Flash light and as it trun on she saw the rooms complety destroyed and the place look like it was ransack

Oh man what happened ? asked Jade

from the looks of it a fight replied Avalanche and from the looks of things a real fight he said

So this cooper guy must be pretty strong said Jade if he took down some suits

true on that replied Avalanche lets just find him and get off this ice rock he said and they keep walking as they were walking they stop to see a team of suit talking to eacth other at the west wing

Grate suits said Tracy I hate suits she said how are we going to get past them ? she asked

With this smiled Avalanche and made a ball of ice and frew it at a computer than the suits run to see what it was

Than avalanche jade and tracy make it to the west wing and open the door and had a look around

welcome said a voice on the mice I know who you are Ben Gwen and Kevin said the voice

what ? asked Avalanche what on earth are you talking about ? he asked

I know what your master ben and I will stop the Fover kights from getting it he said

Okay guys we better be carefule said Avalanche we don't know who this guy is he said

Okay lets do this smiled Jade and they run to the room but than the floor opens up and shows a pit of Viper-eels in a tank of water

Okay this is going to be hard said Tracy

I have a idea smiled Avalanche than slams the Omitricks and becomes monkey wrench and nuse his tail as a hook to get to the other side and get jade and tracy a cross

Not bad smiled Jade you relly know your aliens

I sometimes train to see what other powers they have he said

Not bad smiled Tracy than she open the door and saw a team of robot droid around them with guns

Bast them they said as they were about to shot them Monkey wrench nuse his tail to cut down the droid hands and heads

Hey come on smiled Monkey Wrench that was too easy

nice on ben said the voice box I have one more than the floors starts to move and a spider like robot shows up

Robot spider ? asked Jade you seen too much wild wild west she said than nuse her mana to make a gient pink drgaon to crush it as Tracy punch it in the head and destroys it

Okay guys lets go before anything else happens Monkey wrench said to them and they walk and saw a room saying keep out

Okay better go in said Monkey wrench than ran and kick the door down

Than he saw the 50 year old man who was cooper one of ben old frends

Ben how did you get past me he said

Than Monkey wrench trun back to shane and saw that he did not have his glasses and Shane see them and puts them on for him

Hey your not ben he said to them

No I am kind of his protector he said

And we are his team mate jade and Tracy said to him

Oh im sorry I am kind of forget things he said

Oh that reminds me he said than gets the USB stick but before he and it over

Chop shop frows at knife at it and brake it

No said Shane

Yes smiled Chop shop

Your brats may of beat us the last frew times he said to them but you are not getting anyway this time he said as he got his guns out ready to strike

I don't think so smiled Cooper than pres a button and sets a countdown button to send this hideout to kingdom

Whats going on ? asked chop shop never mind I will get you next time and runs off

Cooper what did you do ? asked shane and as soon as he truned around he saw he was gone

Oh man were did he go ? asked Shane

Never mind he said and Slams the Omitricks and becomes Speed dash Humming  
bird and gets jade and Tracy out and they get in the ship right as it was about to blow up and they see It go to kingdom come

Oh Grate said Humming bird as he became shane

It was a set back he said and that USB stick was what we need

Nevermind that we did find out about Grop hideouts replied Tracy

True said Shane lets just get back to new city he said

Back at Chop shop ship chop shop is talking to zak

They got always he said

Nevermind that he said what maters is what we need he said

End of episode 19


	20. The Scam

Episode 20 The Scam

We are shown Deep under hong kong underground Were heat moth Jade and Tracy are fighting one of shane old foe Skyrazor

Ha your never get me said Skyzaor than gets always

Shane your better go stop him said Jade

Hey just Lighting up joke Heat moth

Relly funny said Jade

Heat moth smiled and went after Skyrazor and they were flying past the smocking pot hole from the roof of house and going frew pipe lines and bilbord heat moth finally got up to him and nuse his heat breth to destroy his robtic wings

No he screamd and did a crash landing in a noodle shop as he crash frew five tables and he land in a cooking pot were the chef was not to happy about as he saw his noodle shop destroyed

Goodman he said as he rip open his check book

Oh sorry Mr Saki sir said Heat moth as he land down and truned back to shane I will pay for the Damige that was done to your shop he said to him

Evarytime you show up Goodman you always seem to bring truple he said to him as he poke him in the chest

Look I am sorry Mr saki Shane said as he trie to charm him down I did not mean to make to much truble he said

Oh yeah he said your going to pay for the damage that has been done to this shop evan if I have to make you he said than give him the bill for the damage

Than shane has a little peak at and was actually scared how much he had to pay for damage when he saw it

Later At the car jade looks at it and was shock at how much shane had to pay

$250 dollars said a joke jade how did you let this happing as she show it to his face

Oh what im I going to do ? asked Shane with his head down how im I going to get that kind of money ? he asked

How about a joke ? asked Tracy as she was driving

Than shane come up with a idea as a flash light show up from his mind

I have a good idea smiled Shane

At parts of Hong kong underground shane puts up want add on him self with people who need his help

This might work he said with a simile

Back at his house as he was reading his Ultimate generator rex comic

He gets a phone call from someone known as Mr M

Hello this is Shane goodman ? mr M asked one the phone

Yes replied Shane as he got the phone

Good I see you are looking for a job meet me at the under parts of under hong kong first thing today he said

You got it smiled Shane than Gets outside and slams the Omitricks and become speed dash and runs to underground hong kong and make it to the underparts of underground hong kong and he saw a Ship like van that said Mr Maximilian Reinhardt worlds best sale man

Than he saw a alien like him who look like Tim curry

Ha so your goodman he said welcome my name Maximilian Reinhardt he said good at kids party BBQ and for the sales of a life time he said

Hey good to meet you said Shane and he trie not to make it a big deal with him

So do you like some Tea ? Reinhardt asked I just made some with the most wonderfule Amber Ogia. you can find on any planet he said

Hum sure smiled Shane and as soon as he got in he look around to see out of date tv his bed was on the top part of the ship and saw old megazines

So I was told you need a job smiled Reinhardt as he gave shane his drink shane than looks at his drink and had a bit of it and it taste pretty nice

I sure do smiled shane I need this job to pay of this guy who shop I destroyed he said to him

Than welcome to my shop he said

Oh man thank you so much smiled shane you don't know how much I need this job he said to him

Lets see how you do he said with a smile

Back at Mr saki show he is at a table with some unkown men

Reanmber make sure goodman dose to pay me back he said I want him to get take down and bring the money he make to me he said

Yes sir said the Unkown people and they leave

Later that day at the city center part of Hong kong underground Shane has just gone Jumpstart and is helping his new boss Reinardt with a trick for the kids

Kids were jumping for joy as they saw jumpstart doing the tricks set up by Reinhardt

After a long day shane gets his payment 50 dollars

Cool thank you so much smiled Shane

Your welcome just keep it up and I will pay you twice as much smiled Reinhardt

Than after as shane was walking some shadow like figer were looking at him from the dark roof tops

We found him said one of the sahdows

Lets go make some truble said the other shadow

Than they set Their guns out ready to strike but they miss as he went frew the Tunnel

Grate one of the shadows said we need to get him they said and they move to the next point by jumping over roof tops and going over roofs

As shane was walking he felt something was following him

Something not right he said to him self than Slams the Omitricks and becomes Jumpstarts and bast one of the roof and the two men mr Suki payid full off the roof and land on the ground and truned out to be Kraab and EightEight

Oh Grate he found out but how

I felt it was you guys said Jumpstart and you better tell me what you creeps want before I give you the shock of a life time he said

Oh what ? asked Kraab

Oh this he said with a smile than shock them

Okay than smiled Kraab than nuse a smock bomb and got always

than as the smock clear jumpstart reazlied something that was not right

I knew it said Jumpstart

At Mr Saki shop as he was cleaning Shane show up and was not too happy

oh Goodman good to see you smiled Mr Saki I see frew your scam said Shane you pay bad guys and low lifes to trash your shop and get the victims to pay for your own money and take the person money from them he said to him

Oh you got me smiled MR saki with his hands up than out of nowere Kraab and Eight eight show up and ready to strike back back Shane

Okay going hero he said Than salms the Omitricks and becomes Speed dash

Okay better take care of you guys said Speed dash

Boy when I am done with you you want know what was from in and out said Kraab and shots out some Rockets

No rockets screamd Mr Saki but it was too late Kraab fired it and speed dash went super speed and know the rocket frew the shop window and amied right at the tower

Than Eight eight got out her guns and Targets speed dash but Speed dash kick her in the face and frew her over some pots and pans

no stop screamd Mr saki do you know how much it pays for this stuff ? he asked

Than Kraab got his Gun out ready to strike speed dash but he kicks him in to the support peace and it all come down

And Mr saki on the floor crying

No he screamd my shop my lovely shop

Take this speed dash said and give him the money he got for his job and walks off finally had Enoth of the day and desides to go back home and forget this day

end of episode 20


	21. The Dance

Episode 21 The Dance

We are shown at the werehouse On the roof top as it was snowing Jade was looking out on the street as she saw kids playing and having snowball fights

Jade show a little smile as she renamberd her childhood with her father when he was still alive how it was only him and her and how they would always have Hot chocolate as they always look at the sky together

Hey jade smiled Shane as he show up with some Hot chocolate you okay ? he asked it is kind of freezing

Yeah im kind of okay smiled Jade anyway we better get in she said and they walk down the fire escape

Back at Grop Bloodhound Mira and Zaki and chop shop are talking to eacth other about what has happened in the last two months with shane back in the hero work

What are we going to do ? asked Bloodhound that Brat has destroyed most of are plans he said to the others

What we need is a new Edge to take out shane ten once and full all said Mira

Maybe I can help said a voice and they look to see A alien sales men

What do you want ? asked Bloodhound as he pet sojo and how did you get past are team ? he asked

That's not to say he said My name is Skip mc marks he said and I have worrior that will crush your little alien problem he said to them

What is it than ? asked Chop shop

It is the Kilbana Beast said Skip mc marks this guy has been known to have a report with some aliens he had face he said

Fine than said Zaki send down your pet he said

The next day at school Jade is holding her books feeling a little down about things than see a sing on the school Messige Bord saying The school winter dance committee room

Than Jade smiles and come up with a good idea

At the room the leader of the Committee room is talking to two of the other students

Okay guys we need a new comeback the last winter dance was pretty bad said the Senior student after it did not snow last year

Okay than said the female senior how about more of a winter anime look ? she asked it is pretty big back were I come from

No no said the senior student we need something new something that says show time

Than they hear a knowk on the door

Come in said the Senior student

Than Jade show up and takes a chair

Hey I was told this was the committee for the winter dace said jade

it sure is said the senior student the name is Gus and this is Yue

Hey smiled Yue

I have a good idea for a good winter dance smiled Jade as she hope it might work

Okay so tell us it might work smiled Gus as he drank some Tea

Okay picter a winter kingdom at a land far far alway with people dancing in the full bull moon

with snow like Roese and house made out of ice with the kingdom as a sing of hope to all people in this kingdom

And the people in this kingdom party every year to the joy of this kingdom

Okay okay smiled Gus we are so doing your idea he said to jade as he gave her a Thum up

Okay than lets get to work smiled jade

At the school Playground Shane and star are walking shane was holding a snowball as he felt the nice cold from it and smiles as he close his eyes

Just like old times he said with a happy look

Than star wanted to say something to him about the dance

Shane I but before star said anything her jerk of a ex boyfriend Brian and his mates show up frowing snowballs at them

Than shane gets her to a save place

stay right hear he said to her than he runs to the school shed and nuse the Omitricks and becomes Avalanche

Than As Brain was about to find star Avalanche shows up and frows a relly big ultimate snow ball at Brain and his mates that send them rolling in to the school football filed

Than Avalanche truns back to shane

Is it over ? asked Star as she open the door

It is now smiled Shane I told him to go always with a easy please and thank you he said

Anyway smiled Star I want to say than move her hair back

Will you be my date for the winter dance ? she asked

Sure thing star smiled Shane

Than star smiled

But I am pretty sure I will be name winter queen for the last two years but I don't want you to get your hope up she said to him

After all you are a nice guy she said to shane

Don't worrie star smiled Shane I promise to you nothing is going to get in the way he said with a smile but in his mind he knew something might happing or go wrong

Later in side the school Tracy shows up with some Coffice she pick up from a coffice stand and saw Jade working on the stuff for the dance

Oh hey Jade smiled Tracy I just pick up some of your fave coffice the free king that you like

Sorry Tracy said Jade I am kind of got work to do she said as she was cutting the letter A with the rest of her class

And besides I am the head of the winter dance smiled Jade

Oh no said Tracy as she put her hand on her face

It is going to be Grate smiled Jade we started on almost everything she said

Right said a confused Tracy and walks slowly out of the room

Later at Crops hideout Skip is showing Bloodhound mira Zak and Chop shop his new worrior and are shock by it ultimate power

Not bad smiled Bloodhound it has the hunt of a true huntsmen he said as he pet Sojo

So what to you say ? asked Skips with a smile were good

we are now smiled Mira

Good said Skips he will not let you down he said

Later as Tracy was walking in to the hall room she saw the same guy from the party

and saw him doing fighting moves Tracy look Impresed as he knew the same fight move she did

Hey not bad smiled Tracy as she walked up to him

hey thanks smiled the guy or that reminds me would you like to go to the prom ? he asked

Sure smiled Tracy

Later at the shopping mall Shane Tracy and Jade are trieing on the winter dance suits and dress

At the suit shop The owner was looking at shane size and gets a suit out for him to put on

What am I Ment to do with this ? asked Shane as he look at it asked Shane

You have nuse a Dressing room sir ? asked the owner

Oh right replied Shane as he felt a bit stupid

Than he went in and put the suit on and than he smiled as he liked the suit and put on his sun shades to make him self look like six

Than open the door

I will take it smiled Shane as he gave a phums up

Later as they went down the escalator Jade and Tracy are talking

Hey Jade have you asked anyone out yet ? asked Tracy

I did said Jade you ? she asked

I did Tracy replied

Hey you two guys going to keep talking we are about to get down said Star

Got it replied Tracy

Later at school jade and the other students set everything up and At shane and jade house him jade and Tracy get There winter dance outfits on

Okay looking good as ever he said with a smile

Back at star house she was getting ready for the dance as well

As soon as she came down the stairs her father takes some picters

Have fun my little Princess smiled star dad as he hug her

Thanks dad smiled Star

Than back at shane house Someone knowks and it is jade date who was the same person she meet at the party

And Tracy date show up as well

Than shane date show up as well and shane gave star some red rose's that was her fave and hugs him

Thanks shane smiled Star

Hey your Welcome said Shane

Than they all got together to take some Grop picters

Than they got outside to the Limo that Shane rent with his life saveings

What to you think ? asked Shane as he hold star hand

Wonderfule smiled Star thank you so much for doing this she said and kiss him on the cheek

Your my girlfriend star smiled Shane you know I do anything for you he said and they go in

At the same time Skips monster shows up at the powerplant and starts to make truble for the workers

As they got in they took a seat and the car started

Than something happened Shane Omitricks stats to go on and off

No shane don't pleace not now she said as she hope something would happen

Humm I think that's a call from my mum he said as he look at Jade and Tracy and knew what to do

what's wrong asked Tracy date

No Shane don't do this to me now she said to him

Star look I relly need to help my mother out he said to her

Fine help her Star said we will wait right hear she said

Look star just go to the winter dance I pormese on my life I will get right there he said to her

Okay than said Star as she felt a little let down

Okay guys lets go said Shane and him and Jade and tracy get out and the Limo drive off with star looking back feeling sad and shed a little tear

I feel like a jerk he said to jade and Tracy

Its okay shane we understand how you feel said Jade as he tried to help her brother feel better

No its okay guys said shane as he tried to make him self feel better I have a job as a hero to do he said to them come on lets go

Back at the Limo star is crying as she was talking to one of her frends on the phone

he leaft me he said star as she was crying than that thing on his arm went off and just went off just like that and starts to cry and lands on the limo leather seat and starts to cry and Tracy date tries to make her feel better

At the rode as Tracy was driving shane could not help but feel bad for what he did to star and Jade felt bad as well

I made her cry he said as he felt bad what kind of boyfriend make his girlfriend cry ? he asked

All of that hard work and it was all for nothing Jade said as she felt down and out

Guys look we will get to the dance in time okay ? tarcy asked

Okay your right said Shane as he still felt a bit bad

Okay we are hear said Tracy and they make it to the detoryed power plant and they look around wondering what destroyed it

Than the Kilbana Beast show up ready to strike at the team

Okay going hero said Shane than see Jumpstart but ends up as Humming bird

Humming bird Grate he said I wanted to shock that thing not fly it he said but than the Killvana beast strikes shane to the ground to beat him

But Jade nuse her Mana to make a Gient pink hammer to strike him with that sends him flying past a tower

Later at the school Jade and the other got to the winter dance jade eyes were still red from crying about what happened

Than as she got in star frends so up to help make her feel better

Oh my gosh star are you okay ? asked One of star frends

Oh star I am so sorry about what happened the other frend replied

Than star starts to cry once more and one of her frends comfit her to make her feel better

Back at the power plant shane and the other are still getting a pounding from the killbana beast

Okay guys we need to do a game chance he said to them

How ? asked Tracy we never battle something like this before she said

We go old school smiled shane and slams the Omitricks to become Monkey  
wrench

Than gets some stuff around the power plant to make something new

I need you to keep that thing always when I work said Monkey wrench

Got it smiled Tracy and they head back to fight the monster

Back at the dance everyone was dancing expaect star and her frends and some school nerds

Than the room go dark and than Gus show up on Stage

and now the moment you have all been waiting for he said to them

this year Winter king and queen are Star Rodriguez and Brain Foster he said come on up he said

Yes said Brian and he high five his grew and go up to get his Crown and star show up as well feeling a bit down

Than Brain and Star have the slow dance together

I would never treat you the way that nerd dose said Brain

Brain just shut up said a angry star as she felt she had it

Back at the fight Tracy and jade are still fighting the killbana beast

Than Monkey Wrench show up with his new toy

Okay pal you made me walk out on my girlfriend made me miss the winter dance and wrost part of all made star cry now that's going to far he said than bast it that's sends him flying in to a tower than it gets destroyed with him in it

Hey shane good job said Jade

Than he saw shane go as speed dash and takes off

Before jade go after him Tracy stops her

Let him go smiled Tracy he needs to do this one on his on she said to her

Back at Grop ship Skips is killed by Chop shop and his dead body lands on the floor with Sojo looking at it

Ha he shold of bet on something else smiled Bloodhound

Mark my words said Zak one day we will destroy them he said

Back at star house shane was trying to get stat to weak up by frowing rocks at her house and than frows a Book that brake her window and star gets up

Are you crazy ? she asked it is almost mid night she said to him

Star look I know you must relly hate me right now but I did trie to make it on time you got to bevlie me he said to her

Shane I don't want to see you right now she said

Star understand I did what I could he said

Shane it is late said Star and besides you need to go now

Star place lets talk about this shane said to her I know I let you down and I want to make it up to you

Shane it is not going out with us she said to him you and me it is just everytime we do something you always seem to be off doing something else it kind of make me feel that you are keeping something from me she said and in a crazy way I am done with that she said

what are you saying ? asked shane as he felt a bit sad

I am brakeing up with you star said I am done with this secret thing you have it just keeping me from you

Star you don't understand said Shane

No I wont and I never will im sorry shane we are done she said and she close her window and truns of the light and shane walks in the dark rode crying and frowing the red rose on the rode as a car ran over it

Later the next day at shane house shane is on the Sofa crying eating ben and jerry ice cream watching west side girls

Shane ? asked His mum as she was carrying emma have you been up all night ? she asked

Yeah something like that he said than started to eat more ice cream

Than jade show up

Hey shane are you all right ? she asked You seem relly up set

Star broke up with me he said as he still eat more ice cream

Maybe it was for the best she said

Maybe your right he said but he still felt hungey and keapt eating

End of episode 21


	22. Ultimate sacrifice

Episode 22 Ultimate sacrifice

Deep in the darkness of space at a destroyed Space center Zak and Mira are leading a team of suits in a ship to find out what happened to the space center and the Droids that worked There

Its strange said Zak as he look out of the window

What is ? asked Mira as she had her arms crossed looking relly Serious about this

It is Strange that this space center got destroyed he said to her

anyway we better look to see what's leaft of the centar Mira said to him

Okay replied Zak I better suit up he said to her and be sure to keep your comelink on he said to her and leaft with a team of other suits to get in to the space center and activated the tube to get in

Okay team renamber to look around and stay together said Zak

Sir said the team

They went from room to room and door to door looking to see what happened

Than they see a broke Droid that was brely online

Sir I found something said the Female suit and they all get to gether to play the recorden of what happend

But than something show up a monster/Alien made out of power that show up to strike the suits

Run sreamd Zak than gets his gun out and starts blasting at the monster/Alien

Back on earth At the werehouse Shane is on the roof top feeling a little down about his brake up with star

At the same time Jade and Tracy wacth him from the roof top

Man he has not been him self after what happened said Jade

I cant blame him replied Tracy he still feels like he lost star said Tracy

Well you cant blame him replied Jade he dose have a life as a hero as well she said to her

Than Shane come down and still feels a bit dad

Hey shane you all right ? asked Jade

Hey to make you feel better lets go to comic planet my treat smiled Tracy

Thanks guys smiled Shane but I just need some me time for a bit he said to them

But than something start to go off and it is Jade comlink that said a messige from Zak

Oh Grate its the suits said Jade than truns it on

I need your help said Zak some monster has shown up pleace help us he said than it cuts off

Well that's good smiled Tracy lets go than see Shane and jade doing nothing

You have got to be jokeing me said Tracy they have been after us séance day one she said to them

Maybe but we have a job as a team first shane said to her

Im with shane on this evan know they are the bad guys we are still going to help them jade said to Tracy

Okay fine said Tracy as she felt angry about this

Okay we better pick up the sigle and get the ship said Shane than they head to the ship and it takes off in to the darkness of space

I don't like this said Tracy crossing her arms as she was angry about helping the bad guys

Look I know you don't trust them said Shane But by the end of the day they are human like us

Okay than said Tracy I will do this for you she said

Good to know smiled Shane

Than after a long ride they see a Grop Space ship next to the space center

Wow look at that space centar said Tracy it so big I never seen anything like it before she said

I know said Shane anyway we need to get are space suits on he said to team and they go in to the lock room to get the suits on and they open the door to get in to the crop ship

And they see that no one is around

Hey were is everyone ? asked Jade as she look at the computer sceen

From the looks of it must of been leaft for a good hour Shane said

Anyway I think it is best we keep looking around and see if anyone is still around he said to them and they open the tube from the ship to get to the space centar

And they get in to the space centar

And they look around and saw no one was around and that the space center was out of power

I don't like this said Jade we don't know what we are fighting or if crop are lieing.

Than As shane look at a Old broken Droid he saw a army of broken Doris

Guys your better have a look at this said Shane

what do you think happened ? asked Tracy

From the looks of it something powerfule said Jade relly powerfule as she went down and look at the Dorid closely and saw it still working and open it main brain to see what happened but than it blew up before it was shown

No good said Shane as he pick up a destroyed head it looks like we wont be getting anything from this now he said and frew it a side

As soon as they work the Monster/alien see them and follows them slowly

Than they saw that the door was hafe broken and they go in

Than a red dot come on to shane head

Stop now said a Voice and they see Mira with Zak and whats leaft of the team that went in

You guys stop now said Mira as she point the gun closely to her hand

Wow easy said Shane as he put his hands up we got your call he said to her that's all he said

Than she fires her gun at the alien/monster and it gets always that was made out of Icon power

What on earth was that Thing ? asked a shocked Jade

We have no idea said Zak but what ever that thing is it can suck the power from her ships and killed hafe are team he said to them

So it might be a bad idea to go Jumpstart if that thing can suck electricity shane said to them

And I don't think it is a good idea for you to nuse that Device on your arm said Mira that thing might suck the power from it too she said to him

Than shane Looks at the Omitricks and thinks it would be best not to go alien

Okay than smiled Shane No alien go it

So how are we going to stop it ? asked Tracy

We have tried everything said Mira but it is too powerfule

Maybe Shane said but nothing can be that powerfule he said to her

Okay lets get to work than said Jade

Outside of the cooking room the Monster/Alien is looking around wondeing were shane and the others ware at

Than Shane see it and gets the others to get past it

Than the Alien/monster feels something behind him and see Shane and also see the Omitricks and wants to feed on its power

Than it go after him But shane runs with the others and close the doors before it got to them

Grate that thing can seance the Omitricks power said Shane as he look at it

Okay how are we going to stop it ? asked Jade

Maybe we can Trap it said Zak as he look at something that would work out for them

Back at the other parts of the space centar The monster/Alien is walking around

Than at parts of some rooms Shane and Jade are on the right and Mira Zak Tracy and the suits team are waiting to meek the right move

Okay now said Zak and the monster gets trap in some kind of device than the suits ship shows up than lowers down some rope for them to get in Tracy is the last person but the rope brakes and fulls out

Guys i need to get down said Shane Than gets the Omitricks and see his 10th alien

Okay better go hero smiled Shane and slams it

Alien x he said than lands down

Than the Alien/monster see him and Hits the Omitricks that gets badly Damige and Shane ending up As alien x and in a Paralized form and lands down

Than the new rope come down and Tracy gets alien x and gets back in the ship

At the Ship room Zak looks at the Damige Omitricks and he has his head down

Im sorry he said he is stuck like this and we cant get him back he said

Than Tracy gets so mad she go to the Ship controll room and blows up the space centar with the alien/monster with it

And the space centar blows to kingdom come

After that Tracy punch the computer and Jade is sad now with out Shane ten who will keep new city and the world safe ?

End of episode 22


	23. on the run

Episode 23 on the run

We are shown at New coty high school The teacher is calling eacth of the students name to see if everyone is hear

Carlo Samson ? asked the Teacher as she look at the list she shane goodman ? she asked

Shane is not hear said Star as she felt a litttle upset about shane not around and thinks it is her fulte for what she said and it was the same in star class

At Shane house his mum and Barry are on the phone talking to the teacher about were Shane and jade are at

Yes yes i know dont worrie we will find them he said and puts the phone down and thinks to him self as shane Mother Walks in and is a little sad

Were are they ? she asked

We are shown at the Highway were shane and jade have alien x Strap on to the roof of the car

Jade had not said anything for over a week after what happend back at the Space center

Hey you okay ? asked Tracy as she felt about makeing Jade feel better you have not said anything for a week she said to her

It just been hard for all of us after shane gave his life to save us said Jade as she hold her can of cola

I know replied Tracy i kind of blame my self she said to jade if the rope did not brake off shane would of been okay she said to jade

Tracy said Jade There was nothing you could of done shane was doing what any one would of done she said

True on that One said Tracy as she saw a sing saying Hotel this way and they drive to it

At the Hotel Tracy is at the room to sing a room for to night

Oh hey there smiled the owner what can i do for you ? he asked

I would like one room for to night for me and a frend of mine

Oh sure said the owner and he go to the key lock and gets a key from the lock and give it to tracy

We have a two bed and Cable tv and that so keep it clean he said

You got it smiled Tracy and she gets out and gets the bags and stuff from the car and jade gets Alien x off the roof of the car

And they go in to the room and jade puts Alien x on the table as Tracy puts there bags in the wordrob

I am going to pick up some food said Jade you want anything ? she asked

Just pick me up some Fried dips Tracy said as she got her tool us out and start to fix the Omitricks up and working once more

At a Mini mart Jade was getting some food as she pick up a chicken sub role she saw something on the news on the tv about new city

Welcome to new city news said the news man as you know weather master sky razor benmazo and Leech have terrarized the city and everyone wants to know were are the alien hero's ? he asked

Than Jade just put the stuff in the shoping bag and went to pay for it than went out and walk back to the Hotel and open the door to her room .

As soon as she open the door she see Tracy still fixing the Broken Omitricks

Hey you okay ? asked Tracy as she was still fixing the Omitricks did you get what you need ?

Yes I did replied Jade as she put the bag's down

Anyway how is the fixing going ? asked Jade

I don't know said Tracy only person who knew about this stuff was Azmuth but we cant get to him after the ship got blew always with the space center Tracy said and besides we don't evan know were his planet is anyway she said to jade

Maybe we shold of stay with Zak and the suits replied Jade after shane saved us

No said Tracy I don't trust them they were after us and look what happened to Shane and besides this is the right thing to do Tracy said to jade

But how long are we going to be on the rode for ? asked Jade it has been two weeks she said to her

As long as it takes replied Tracy than by mistake press the wrong wire that shocks her than frew her tool box at the wall in rage

Tracy why don't you take a little brake ? asked Jade anyway I pick up a egg and bacon role just the way you like it she said and hands it to her

Thanks smiled Tracy and she eat a bit of her role

Than As jade feel a sleep on the bed Tracy keapt working until she reazlied something was wrong

I got it said a shock Tracy

than as the sun came up Jade weeks up and Tracy shows up with some note

I got smiled Tracy I know what to do now she said we need a power boost she said that's why the Omitricks is not working right

So I heck in to the power of the hotel Tracy said

Wait will it work ? asked Jade

Lets she smiled Tracy than press the button but than it ends up blacking out the area

I think that did not work said Tracy

You think ? asked Jade

Than after a hour they stop at a new hotel

Back at new city the coops are fighting the team of bad guys

Were are the alien heros ? asked weather master than nuse his suit to make a powerfule snow storm to blow them always

Than Leech starts to suck them off there life force

Nothing like a good meal to start the day he said and frew him a side

Back at the new hotel jade come out of the bath and see this on tv with Tracy looking shock

what are we going to do ? asked Jade as she dride her hair

I don't know said Tracy I know we can handle knows guys

But we cant said Jade Leech and benmazo are to powerfule we would never stand a chance she said

I understand said Tracy

Whats this said the person on the news it is some person in a star-spangled iron suit said the news person

Than the person show up

People of new city have no fear the American star is hear to save you he said

Wait that voice said Jade its miles that no good jerk he said

You know him ? asked a shock Tracy

Shane nuse to deal with him when we were kids and he nuse to go hulk most of the time she replied

Oh said a shock Tracy

Oh Grate a arother one replied Skyrazor big deal I can still cut this guy in to pits than flew after him but American star punch him in the stomic sending flying in to a news stand

Oh Grate said Weather master this new guy is making us look bad he said

Than Leech steps in and runs to American star in hope to take his life force

Your life force is mine he said than jumps on to him but American star Ativates the shock box to shock him leaveing him knowk out

than Benmazo go after him but American star rips out his hard drive and fulls to the ground offline

Than weather mater was about to get always but the police show up to take him alway

Wow did you see that said the news man the American star saved us he said but than the American star takes off

I cant belive that jerk miles dose this said Jade than frew the remote at the tv

Wait that power core in the suits chest said Tracy as she look at it maybe that can restart the Omitricks and get shane back she said

You sure ? asked Jade it wont be easy Miles Compenys have High tech stuff and state in the art nets we might not get out alive

Lets give it a shot smiled Jade and I think I know what company he might be at

Later that night at one of Miles company in a forest area in the south of America Jade and Tracy are on top of the hail and look to see what was around with High tech shades

Okay lets go in said Tracy

Got it smiled Jade as she nuse her mana to carry alien x with her

Back at Corp ship Zak is watching miles new hero role and zak is not too happy

what on earth dose Miles think he doing ? asked Zak we had a deal

Sir said one of the suits we had a look like you said and they are at one of miles compenys he said

It cant be good said Zak I don't like this one bit

Do you want us to get them for you sir ? he asked

Tell the team to get ready he said we make are move now he said

At miles Penthouse he was on the sofa drinking the best bottle of wine as he look at the news

I was wonderfule he said to him self i will be the next hero in new city he said to him self

Outside of Miles company Tracy and jade brake in as they made a hole in the air vent

Can you hurry up with him ? asked Tracy

Well it not easy carrying alien x with my mana you know Jade said

than the air vent brakeown and and they land in a room they land in a room were Miles suits is at with a code

Oh Grate said Jade how are we going to get in she asked

Easy miled Tracy and punch it and it opens

Not bad said Jade and they walk in

Wait said Tracy as she look at the Amror it made witn Vilgax teach she said renamber that battle you told me about with vilgax and his race six years ago

I renamber said Jade i still renamber how shane kick vilgax butt

Anyway knowing miles he might of got his hands dirty hands on Vilgaxia teach she said to jade

Anyway we better repower the Omitricks she said and puts alien x on the floor and gets a USB cable and plugs it in to the suit and to the broken Omitricks

Tracy are you sure it will work ? asked Jade we are putting a lot of hope in to this

It has to work said Tracy if it don't i hate to think she said

But than the Lights come on and miles show up with a army of his men

Well well well smiled Miles looks like your little alien frend needs a power up well too bad he said to them i am the new hero now he said

Okay i better stop them said Tracy and Thoes the armor to make her skin more armor like

Lets fight she said and heads on to fight them

Stop them screamd Miles and they start shoting

Than Jade nuse her Mana to make a pink force filed to keep her and Shane/Alien x safe from danger

Than Tracy fights miles Soliders one by one

Than the wall gets bast open the a team of suits show up

Zak Screamd miles i knew it i knew your betray me he said

Than Zak show up

Come with me if you want to live he said

Thanks smiled Jade as she pick up Alien x

Than Tracy gets always as well as the suits keep shoting down miles troops

Than the suits get to the ship and it takes off

Than miles punch a wall in rage

Sir ? asked one of the Troops are you okay ? he asked

Than miles look in his mirror and saw that the monster he keapt in side of him was slowly comeing back

Get are team together he said it is time we show Grop and the alien heros what miles is made of he said

End of episode 23


	24. A hero's rebirth SN 1 Final

Episode 24 A hero's rebirth

At the Crop ship Zak is stiting on the other side to were Jade and Tracy were who was not too happy

What were you thinking ? he asked as he look at them with the look who would of got killed back There

We know said Tracy as she felt a bit down we were just trieing to find a way to get shane back he is still stuck as alien x she said pointing to the cargo hold

You wont get what you need from miles said Zak and besides you need to leave this with us anyway you guys better rest us it is going to be a long ride

Thanks smiled Tracy and see that jade has gone to sleep and she dose the same

Back at new city Star was looking at her window wondering if Shane was okay or not

I just hope Shane is okay said Star talking to her self what if something happened to him she said to her self than look at her mirror and look at her self and she than started to cry

than after a few hours at the Crop Transport Jade and Tracy weak up and they look around

Oh man said Jade how long have we been a sleep for ? she asked as she got up

For a good five hours replied Zak as he shown up

Anyway we are Almost back at HQ smiled Zak you guys better get ready he said and walk to the control room

you Sure you can trust them ? asked the Pilot you know what are boss will say

I understand said Zak but the boy was neverment to end up like this he said

Okay than trie telling that to mira when we get back to HQ said the pilot

Than they see the Helicarrier

Okay lets get ready said Zak

Than they land in the Helicarrier ship landing bay

Out side of the landing bay Mira show up and is not too happy with what zak did

Than the ship lands down and the doors open up with A team of suits carrying Alien x body and Jade and Tracy show up with Zak

What one earth were you thinking ? asked Mira you take a ship with are team and save those kids and now thanks to you we have no idea what is going to happened now she said to him

Mira just shut up and let us get frew he said and Mira lets them

You guys better come with me Said Zak and don't worrie we are only helping you just this once he said

Jade truns around to see Her Brother taken by some doctors to one of the laps

Is Shane going to be okay ? asked Jade I do miss him

Don't fear smiled Zak he will be fine he said to them

Anyway let me show you to your room he said and he open the door to show them

Wow nice smiled Jade as she look around

Thanks said Zak look you two need some time to your self There is no telling what Miles will do he said to them

Thank you smiled Jade

Your welcome said Zak and he leaft the room

Later Tracy was fast a sleep she was having a nightmera about shane fate and Miles becoming the new master

Than she weaks up

Oh my she said

Tracy are you all right ? asked Jade as she open the door to get a soda

I had that Dream said Tracy

You sold not blame your self said Jade

But than the door opens and Zak show up who is relly Sad

Guys said Zak im sorry we did what we could but he is gone he said to them stuck as alien x forver and the Omitricks damage he said to them

No he gone said Jade as she started to cry

This feels like a bad dream said Tracy it shold of been me she said than punch the wall

This is all your flute she said to Zak

My flute ? he asked

If you and your stupid team never shown up at the space center shane would never of been all hero and he would of been okay she said

I understand said Zak I am sorry he said I knew there was something he could of done to help he said and looks at the Camra at the person seeing it

At the sky Miles in his iron suit shows up with his Army of jets ships and Transports

Okay lets kick some Crop butt he said with a smile

Yes sir said the Jet team as they flew with him

At the crop Ship A team of suits were getting ready as the computer pick them up on the scanner

Okay guys let go said the Mira move it move it move it she said as they all went to get ready

What's wrong ? asked Zak as he shown up

Miles has shown up replied Mira and he has got his army to join the party she said to him

Lets Help said Tracy as she shown up with jade

We have battle miles before said Jade and you need all the help you can get she said to him to stop him and his Iron suit she said

Okay than smiled Zak lets go than he said

At the lap the doctor that were working on alien x leaft and than the doors open And the leader of Crop who could to be seen shows up to fix the Omitricks him self

Back at the sky Miles smiles as he was going to wipe out Crop once and full all

All right everyone smiled Miles we are going to pay battleship he said as he got ready for the fight

Wait I got a messige said Miles and he ansers it and zak show up on Sceen

Miles said Zak

Well look who shown up he said to him

Have you lost it ? he asked we had a deal

I always knew I would never trust you he said to him anway once I brake you ship part by part and wire by wire I will go in and wipe you all out like you were a bad dream he said

Anyway got to go he said and cuts him off

Okay everyone time to bomb that ship once and full all he said

Yes sir said one of the Pilots

At the Controll room jade and tracy get out to the landing bay to help out

Okay everyone we need to take down them ships first said Mira

Outside Miles army of jests show up ready to strike down on Crop ship and they Lunch out Missles on to the ship

Than Crop sends out There jets out in a all out dog fight

Im hit said one of the pilots and gets out of the jet before it blows up

She going to blow said one of the Crop miles and gets out before his ship blows up as well

Outside Jade make a pink ship out of her mana with Tracy nuseing metal and become a metal like skin

We need to make sure Miles is suit is deatoryed before he nuse it said Jade

Understood she said

Than Tracy jumps off and opens a jet window and frows one of the pilots out and see miles and jumps on to him and they both land down on the crop ship

Ha not bad smiled Tracy as she got up

Oh got me mad he said to her you wont like me when I am mad than his eyes become red and he slowly becomes the HobJackal with his armor broken off

Oh man said Tracy

At the lap the Unkown leader open the Omitciks Power core and and nuse his Robotic hand to fix it and to Activte the Omtiricks back up codes and power Grade

Back at the battle Tracy is fighting miles monster form now

Oh man not good said Tracy

I will destroy you he said than frow for her

Than jade see them

Oh no he done it said Jade he become that monster than flys in to see her

Ha your weak he said than crush Tracy hands

Than Tracy screams in pain

Hey pal said Jade and nuse her mana to make a pink hammer to knowk him out

Than the transports show up and a miles men show up and jump on to the ship than the Crop men show up and they start shoting eacth other

Zak this mindless Death's must stop said Jade

Trie telling miles that Said zak

Ha you cant stop me said Hobjackel I am how you say edvoled Than punch the ship walls and tries to rip it open but Tracy knowks him out than they both full off the ship and jade nuse her mana to get both of them and they she lands them both down at There by city

Okay jade we better take him down before he hurts someone Tracy said

Good idea said Jade

I will destroy you than I will find that device and rip it to bits Hobjackel said to them

Back at Crop ship lap The unkown leader was on the lap main computer than the Omitricks starts up once more with a flash of bright green light

And on the computer the leader see files of shane Aliens he has nused and Nemorys of star his family and his loved ones

Back at the fight Jade and Tarcy are fighting the Hobjackel but are tringing to keep him always from hurting people

We cant keep him a way too long said Tracy as he Touth some meat and runs up to him to punch him in the skull

We still got to trie said Jade as she nuse her Mana to make a Gient robot to crush him with

Look like you guys need some help said a voice and they look to see Shane back to what he was

I am back and I am ready for my comeback smiled Shane

Shane smiled Jade this is crazy it is like a dream she said

It is good to have you back Shane smiled Tracy

Nevermind about that Now we have Miles to take cear of he said to them

Got it smiled Jade

Ha you think you can truly beat me ? asked Hobjackel I am more powerfule than you know he said

Maybe but I have one thing you don't frends family and people I care about he said

Than he truns on the Omitricks and slams it and becomes Heat moth

Okay lets end this he said

Together smiled Jade

I will destroy you screamd Hob jackel and he fights them

He nuse his Fire breath to get Heat moth but he nuse his wings to keep him safe well Jade nuse her Mana to make a Gient pink hammer to take him out with

well Tracy Punch him in the face

Why you little screamd Hob jackel I will destroy you all he said

Oh yeah he said than Slams the Omitricks and becomes eator than eats a fire truck and blast it from his moth at Hob jackal that sends him flying to a wall

I don't get it he said you were never that stong before he said

I don't know said Shane but I will powerfule than I were the last time he said with a smile but I am not going to let you hurt anymore people he said

Guys ready ? asked eator

Got it bro smiled Jade

Sure thing smiled Tracy

than Jade made a pink mana ball that eator eats and spits it out and Tracy punch it like a ball that sends it to Hob jackal that send him flying over the city and in to a park river well he become his human form

after the fight jade tracy and shane got out before the police shown up

At the roof top Tracy and Jade than hug shane

I am so happy your back smiled Jade I miss you so much big bro she said

It feels like you came back from the dead said Tracy I am just so glad your back she said

Thanks guys smiled Shane after getting stuck as alien x for 3 weeks I am never going back to that alien for a long time he said to them

Anyway how did Crop fix the Omitricks ? asked Jade we so need to find out how they did it

And thank them replied Tracy

After that Miles weeks up with out renambering anything and is getting taken always by his men to a Hospitol

Oh what happened ? he asked as he look around

Later as Shane and Tracy and jade were walking they see Tracy car is back with a note

and Tracy see it hey it is from Crop she said and she read it

Well they want to say thanks and that she said

So do you think they are on are side now ? asked Jade

Don't know said Shane but I think it is best we enjoy this day

Lets just go home said Jade I miss my bed she said and my room

Wait how long was I stuck as alien x ? asked Shane

3 weeks replied Tracy

3 weeks ? asked a shocked shane oh man

anyway lets just get home said Tracy as she got her car keys and open the door and they drive back to new city

Back at new city at star house Star is talking to shane mum

I don't know were he is replied Star but I will let you know she said but than she gets a email on her phone that said Star I am okay I will call you as soon as I get back shane

Than Star smiled and shed some tears

At the freeway At tracy Car shane is looking out of the window with a smile on his face ready to head back to new city and get back to doing what he dose best a hero

End of season 1


End file.
